If Only They Knew
by BRBDyying
Summary: Captain Swan Modern AU. Emma and Killian have been hiding something from their friends, and after it comes out by accident, they have to face the music. Time to come clean to their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Emma pushed the door to Killian's apartment open with a grunt, and dropped her keys and bag by the door. She was just getting home from work, and was greeted by the face of her boyfriend's signature smirk.

"Hello, Love.. Rough day?" Killian asked, leaving the vegetables he was chopping in favor of a kiss from her.

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, we just got swamped with a bunch of cases. And some of them are families.. And you know I hate having to split siblings up.." She sighed.

Emma was a social worker in Boston, she loved what she did, but sometimes she would get a lot of new cases all and once and she got stressed out.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. I know.. But you'll do everything for those kids, just like you always do." He finished up their dinner and put it on plates for them. He motioned for her to move to the living room with him, he had one plate balanced on his prosthetic arm and the other in his hand.

She grabbed them each a beer and sat on the couch as they started to eat. "I know.. But there's four of them this time. I can barely get foster families to take in two siblings.. No one will take four." She sighed. She moaned when she tasted the dinner.

He laughed a little. "Those moans are supposed to be reserved for me." He teased. "And you'll do your best.. You care about your job, Em.. Those kids couldn't be in better hands."

She nodded a little and smiled at his teasing. "How do you do that?" She looked at him.

"Do what?" He looked over at her.

"Manage to make me feel so much better in a matter of moments. And make vegetables taste good. It's like magic." She grinned at him.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, so it's my job to make you smile. And I'm also a chef, so that's my job too." He smiled at her.

Emma practically inhaled her food, and settled into Killian's side while he finished his food. He set his plate on the table and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, um.. Liam called today.." Killian said softly. "He and my lovely sister-in-law are coming to visit.."

Emma looked up at him. "That's great, Killian.. I know you miss your brother. Will I get to see him?"

Killian nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about.. Emma, we've been together a while now.. And we practically live together.. And I'd love for you and Liam to get to know one another better, Love.. But I'm worried I won't be able to stop myself from acting like your boyfriend."

She sighed. "I.. Killian, I like what we have here. Just the two of us." She said softly. "And if Liam finds out we've been dating, and dating as long as we have, we'll have to tell everyone. And.. Well, I like this.. The questions about when I'm going to find a guy from Ruby and Mary Margaret are annoying, but it's better than seeing the smug looks on their faces when they find out we're actually a couple."

Killian nodded. "I know, Love.. We don't have to tell him, but it's bound to come out eventually. We've been together almost a year. And well.. Liam and Elsa will be here when our anniversary passes.." His blue eyes held a hint of hurt, but he understood her reasons for not telling anyone.

"Oh.." She said softly. She had been looking forward to that weekend since he suggested they spend it in New York. Where they met. "And that's the only time they could come?" She frowned.

Killian nodded at her. "Aye.. They're coming because Elsa is giving a lecture at the university that weekend, and they want to see me, and you.." He shrugged.

Emma nodded. "I.. I understand, he's your brother and I'm not going to keep you from seeing him. Can we maybe.. Can we move our trip? I want a weekend in a city where no one knows us, with my sexy boyfriend." She said softly.

Emma did not know why she was so upset over this, she knew Killian would have done everything in his power to keep their plans.

He kissed her forehead. "Of course we can. And we'll still get to spend our anniversary together, we'll just take our trip a different weekend. I'll make sure we get to have at least a little time to ourselves." He knew she was upset, he could see it in her emerald eyes.

She nodded and laced her fingers with his. "What about the restaurant? You can't force your sous-chef to work two weekends in a row.."

"It's my bloody restaurant, Emma. It'll be fine. Robin will work one of the weekends. And our sous-chef, bloody Will Scarlet will take the other." He kissed the back of her hand.

While Killian owned the restaurant, that meant he had other responsibilities that kept him out of the kitchen sometimes, so he hired Robin as his head chef, when he could not be there.

She nodded. "I owe Robin then. I know you give him weekends off so that he can have time with Roland.. But, what reason are you giving for taking two weekends off? They'll surely be curious."

He nodded. "No one knows about us, Em. I agreed to this arrangement, and sometimes I like it. I told Robin that Liam was in town, and I begged him to work, I promised him a bonus for working. And Scarlet, well, he just has to work because I said so. He doesn't get to question me." He shrugged. "Making my love happy is all that I care about." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "You do make me happy. So happy, Killian." She smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I love you, Emma." He said softly against her lips. It was easy to forget that he was hiding the best thing that had ever happened to him from his brother, when her lips were on his.

She pulled back and curled into his side for the rest of the night. They watched a few episodes of the show they were currently watching on Netflix, and Emma was asleep by the third episode.

He carried her to the bed and carefully changed her into one of his shirts before he crawled into bed with her.

Emma woke up to her alarm the next morning, looking for Killian to be in bed with her. She reached over and found his side of the bed cold. She put on a pair of his socks and padded out to the kitchen where she knew she would find him making her coffee.

He smiled at her. "Morning, Love. I was just about to head to the restaurant. As always, you're welcome to stay and shower and whatever you need before you head to work." He kissed her as he handed her the mug.

She smiled and kissed him back. "Of course.. Can you bring home some left over dessert tonight?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and blinked at him.

"Aye, Love. Anything for you, my darling." He held her a moment, pressing soft kisses to her neck. Killian went to get changed and came back a few minutes later in his chef's coat.

Emma was eating a poptart that Killian kept in his apartment just for her, she pulled him into a deep kiss before he could leave.

"Bye, Babe. I'll miss you today." She said softly. She had never been sappy, but with him she found herself being mushy and sappy.

He kissed her back deeply. "I'll miss you too, Sweetling. I'll see you tonight, around eight. With your dessert." He smiled softly.

Emma was sitting in her office, trying to find a home for her new kids when Ruby strolled into the room.

"Emma Swan. You're coming out for drinks tonight. It's Friday, and you need to get out of your apartment. No ifs, ands, or buts, Missy." Ruby stood in front of Emma's desk with her hands on her hips.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't want to, Ruby. I'm fine. I get out." She sighed.

"Going to Killian's every once in awhile does not count. Especially if you're not jumping his bones." She shook her head. "I would if I were as good of friends as you two are."

"That is exactly why I don't, Rubes. Killian is my best friend, besides you of course. And I'm not going to sleep with him just because he's attractive." She rolled her eyes. Good thing Emma's ability to lie was just as strong as her ability to spot a lie.

"Whatever. You're coming out. Wear something hot. You need to get laid, you're wound too tight." Ruby said, matter of factly. "I'm picking you up at seven thirty." She turned and left her office.

Emma sighed. She just wanted a night in with Killian, but she could not tell Ruby no, she was running out of excuses. She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text.

Ruby is making me go out with her tonight. If I say no, she'll only show up at my place and annoy me until I cave.

It's alright, Love.. I'll just see you tomorrow, it's not a big deal. Send me a picture of the outfit you decide on? ;)

Emma grinned at her phone. Sure I will, Dork. I love you.

I love you too, Em. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll bring my famous hangover breakfast.

Emma put her phone to the side and went back to work. After work, she went home and changed into a dress she knew Killian loved on her. It was a green that made her eyes sparkle, and showed just enough of her cleavage to be teasing, but was modest.

She sent Killian his picture, telling him she wished she was going out with him instead of Ruby. Ruby showed up at seven thirty on the dot, banging on the door.

Ruby grinned wolfishly when she saw how Emma looked. "Look at you, girl. You look hot, I'm glad you finally took my advice."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ruby. Let's just go, I need a drink after the week I've had." She grabbed her purse and followed Ruby to the bar down the street from her apartment.

Emma sat at the table, nursing a glass of rum. Ruby had left her a while ago to dance with some girl that caught her eye. Emma had been discreetly texting Killian under the table when she felt someone come up behind her.

"Hello there, Gorgeous." A guy grinned at her. "Here alone?"

She sighed. "Just here with one of my friends.. And she sent you over here, didn't she?" Emma shook her head, noticing Ruby making signals at her to go with this guy.

He blushed a little. "Yeah, she did. But you're beautiful.. Want to get out of here?" He was confident, but not an asshole.

Emma sighed. "Um, look.. I'm not going to sleep with you. But I'd appreciate it if you left with me and pretended like you were going to take me home?''

He nodded a little. "Overbearing friends? I understand those. And you look bored as hell." The guy led her from the building and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can I ask why you don't want to sleep with me?"

Emma played with her bracelet. "Well.. It's because I have a boyfriend. You're an attractive guy, and if we had met at a different time, you would've been my type. My boyfriend is amazing, but my friend doesn't know I'm seeing someone.. That's why she sent you over to me."

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't because of me." He shrugged. "Good luck with your boyfriend." He said before he turned around and left.

Emma walked home as quickly as she could. She had only had two drinks, even though she'd been out with Ruby for a few hours. She changed into her pajamas, which was really Killian's shirt and a pair of her shorts. She crawled into bed and dialed Killian's number.

 **Here's a new multichapter fic! I hope y'all like it, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your response to the first chapter!**

"Hello, Love. Is everything okay?" He sounded a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Kil.. I just wish you were here, holding me.. Ruby got some guy to talk to me and try to take me home with him." She sighed.

"Did you take him home?" His voice was very clearly teasing, he knew she would never do anything with another guy.

"Of course, I am a single woman. Who has needs." She grinned. Just hearing his voice made her night instantly better. "Was work okay today?"

"Aye. It was good. We're doing well, and the customers seem to like my new menu items. Especially the one you inspired." He smiled.

Emma's favorite food was grilled cheese, so Killian had made a special, fancy grilled cheese for his menu, just for her.

"Really? Grilled cheese? You own a critically acclaimed gourmet restaurant in Boston, Killian. There's no way you sell that many grilled cheese sandwiches." She laughed.

"Yes, Swan. Grilled cheese. Sometimes people like to have a more sophisticated version of an American classic. You know you love my grilled cheese." His smile was evident.

"You got me, you make a damn good grilled cheese, Killian." She sighed contently.

"Don't sound so upset, Love.. You'll see me sooner than you think." He said softly. Just after that there was a knock at her front door.

She got up from her bed and went to the door, opening it, not really knowing who to expect. "Killian." She grinned and kissed him. "I didn't think you'd come over tonight after I had to cancel."

He kissed her softly and closed the door behind them. "Well, I'm here.. I was at Robin's after the restaurant closed, and when you called me, I figured I'd come over.." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her.

They spent the night together, and they were woken up by a banging on her door. Emma pulled on Killian's shirt and a pair of his boxers before heading to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She groaned. She opened it to find Ruby on the other side.

"Ems, I saw you leave with that guy last night. Good for you." She smiled, pushing past her into the kitchen.

Emma sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Did you go home with that girl you were dancing with? She seemed into you." She moved to start a pot of coffee. "What time is it anyways?"

"Yes, she took me to her place and we're going out on Tuesday. And it's almost noon, Emma. What did you do last night?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

Before Emma could answer, Killian came out of her bedroom wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants. "Love.. Who was at…" He trailed off as he looked up and realized Ruby was standing in Emma's kitchen, gaping at him.

"What the hell?! Emma fucking Swan!" Ruby gaped at the two of them. "I thought you went home with the guy I set you up with?"

Emma blushed and turned into Killian's arms, wishing she could crawl into a hole. This was the moment she never wanted to experience. Killian leaned down and whispered an apology in her ear.

"Ruby.. I didn't sleep with that guy. I convinced him to walk out of the bar with me, so you'd leave me alone." She sighed.

"So you called Killian and slept with him instead?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yes.. But.. Not exactly.." She held Killian's arms around her. "Um.. Killian and I.. Killian is my boyfriend." She said quickly. She could not believe she was having this conversation right now. Especially without her cup of coffee.

"You two are together?" Ruby's surprise turned into a wide grin. "Emma! I'm so happy for you. You've got to tell me everything!" She smiled.

Emma looked up at Killian then back at her best friend. "Um.. Do we have to talk about it?"

"Of course we do. I can't believe you didn't tell me, I wouldn't have forced you to keep coming out with me, if I'd known you had your own sexy chef here.." Ruby winked at them.

Killian kissed Emma's cheek. "How about I make us something to eat and we'll answer any questions you have?" He rubbed Emma's back reassuringly. He went to get a shirt from his drawer and came back to start making them a brunch.

Emma downed one cup of coffee and poured herself another before she would even look at Ruby again. Ruby sat at the table with Emma.

"Alright, girl. Spill. He's your boyfriend?" She smiled.

Emma nodded. "Yes. Killian is my boyfriend.. We're happy."

"And it's all still new, right? That's why you didn't tell me?"

"Um.. Well.." She played with the hem of the shirt she had on. "Not exactly new.."

"What is that supposed to mean? Emma. How long has this been going on?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You see.. That's the funny part, Rubes.." She glanced up at her. "Our anniversary is in two weekends." She said softly.

"Your anniversary.. Like, a few months?" Ruby asked. Emma shook her head.

"Six months?"

Emma shook her head again.

"A year, Ruby." Emma mumbled under her breath. She hated that Ruby had to find out like this.

"A year?! Emma Swan, you've had a boyfriend for a year? So a few months ago, when you missed work, and I came by and you were crying..? What was that?" She looked at her friend.

"Um.. Killian and I had a fight.. And I ran, and I.. I thought I'd ruined it. I thought I'd lost my best friend and my boyfriend.." Emma shrugged. She remembered that time clearly. Killian had told her he loved her, and wanted their friends and brothers to know, Emma freaked out and ran.

"So it was over a guy, just not a guy I ever expected it to be." She sighed. "Ems, you know I'm happy for you, right? I'm a little hurt that you didn't come and tell me.. But this is the longest relationship you've had since we met."

Emma looked over at her friend. "Really? You're okay with this?" She asked softly.

"I know you've always had a special connection with Killian. You had a special friendship, and he's an attractive man. Does he make you happy, Emma?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted Emma to say it.

Emma nodded and looked over at Killian whistling in her kitchen. He looked right at home, and she could not stop the goofy grin that formed on her face. "Yeah, he does.. I love him." She said softly.

Ruby clapped her hands together and hugged Emma tightly. "My Emma is in love." She grinned. "I'm so happy for you. All I've ever wanted was for you to find someone who made you happy."

Emma hugged her friend back. "Thanks, Ruby.. I'm sorry you had to find out like this.. I don't think this is how you intended to find me this morning.. Or, almost afternoon I guess." She shrugged.

"It's okay. I figured you'd be hungover and asleep after a night of sex with a handsome man." She shrugged.

"Well, we were still asleep when you banged on my door.. We were up pretty late last night.." She blushed a little.

Killian came over at that moment and placed their plates on the table. "Food for two lovely ladies." He came back with his own plate and sat next to Emma. It was nice to be able to put his arm around her with their friends around.

"You better be treating my girl right, Killian Jones." Ruby glared at him once he had sat down.

He feigned a look of hurt. "Of course, Ruby. You know that if I ever hurt her, she'd probably kill me herself.. She almost did a couple times." He said softly, rubbing Emma's side with his prosthetic.

"Good. She deserves the best. And, I know you and I aren't the best of friends, Jones. But I'm happy for you two, as happy as I can be since you lied to me." She teased. Ruby could tell that the two of them were happy together, it was clear on Emma's face as Killian held her.

Emma sighed. "I am right here, guys." She rolled her eyes. "But Ruby, there's something I have to ask.." She said seriously.

"Anything, girlfriend. What's up?" She asked her friend.

"Well.. I would still like to keep this a secret. At least until the two of us can tell people ourselves, okay? I didn't really want you to find out like this, and if my brother or sister-in-law found out this way, Killian would be dead. David is very protective.." Emma sighed.

Emma knew that they would have to tell everyone now, but she did not want to lose the happiness she felt having Killian all to herself.

Ruby nodded. "It's not my information to tell, I'll keep your secret. Especially since Mary Margaret can't keep a secret to save her life. And David is as dense as they come. You could've been very obvious, and he would have no clue." She smiled a little. Ruby knew Emma was still stressed about her finding out about her relationship, so she tried to lighten the mood.

"David may be dense, lass. But he'll surely kill me if he finds out I've been sleeping with his little sister. For almost a year at that." Killian told Ruby. "David and I may be mates now, but Emma is more important to him than I'll ever be."

Ruby nodded. "Definitely. He's going to definitely kill you." She grinned. "Well, thank you for the food, Killian. But I'll leave you two to your morning. Emma, you owe me a girls night. I want to hear all about how this happened. But I'll give you time." She stood up from the table. "I'll see you two later." She winked before she left.

 **Thanks for reading! I already have a bunch of this written so I'll be posting hopefully once a day(:**

 **Your reviews/follows/favorites make my day, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma leaned into Killian and buried her face in his chest after Ruby left. "I'm sorry.." She said softly.

He shook his head. "I came out here thinking you'd be alone, it's partly my fault, Love. I know this isn't how you wanted this to come out.. But doesn't it feel nice now that you don't have to hide from your friend?" Killian was actually glad someone knew, maybe then he would not have to hide it from his brother when they visited.

"I guess so.." She sighed. "How did I get so lucky? You put up with me and my walls." She looked up at him.

"I'm the lucky one, Love. But can we talk about maybe finally telling Liam, and David.. And Elsa and Mary Margaret? And finally taking you out, somewhere close to home.." He asked softly.

He did not want to push her into anything, but he wanted to be able to show the world that he was with her. Emma Swan was his girlfriend.

Emma took a deep breath. "Killian.. They're going to be so hurt that we kept this.. David might literally punch you." She ran her finger over his cheek. "But you really do want this, don't you?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling with hope. "I do, Swan. I want to be able to post a picture with you, or hold your hand in public. I want to have dinner with Liam and Elsa when they visit, with my girlfriend at my side." He brushed her hair back from her face.

She nodded. "I know.." She leaned in and kissed him. "We'll tell them. I want to see you smile, and.. Honestly, having your arm around me just now while we ate with Ruby felt great." She said softly.

He kissed back. "I love you, Emma Swan. This means a lot to me.." He smiled a little at her. "I've got to go into the restaurant, like usual, but.. Maybe you'd come by and eat dinner?"

She smiled. "I love you too.. But you really want to tell everyone, don't you?" She shook her head. "Can't we take it slow telling everyone?"

He frowned at her. "Lass, this would be easier if we just told everyone. I'm not going anywhere. We spend most nights in the same bed, and I love you. I know it's scary, and I know this is hard. But it'll be worth it. I'm sure." He sighed.

She played with his fingers and looked up into his eyes. "I'm being inconsiderate of your feelings. Damn it." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Killian. You deserve a woman better than me.. Someone who would have let you actually be open about your relationship."

"Emma. You're the only girl I want. I've wanted you since we met that day in New York, and then ran into each other at that coffee shop here." He admitted. "There's no one else for me. I agreed to keeping it to ourselves. If I wasn't okay with it. I wouldn't have agreed, love." He kissed the back of her hand.

She nodded. "I understand. You're too good for me."

They spent the next couple of hours talking and watching TV before Killian had to go to work. Emma showed up at the restaurant just after the dinner rush so she would not be in the way. She put on a nice dress and curled her hair the way she knew he loved.

She stopped at the hostess stand. "Hey, Tink. Can I go see Killian?" She smiled.

Emma had stopped by the restaurant many times, but she usually was just coming from work and was there to get him to make dinner for her after a long day.

The blonde smiled. "Hey, Emma. Of course, go ahead. Killian might be in his office, he usually takes a break around now." Tink was one of Killian's good friends and the manager of his restaurant, The Jolly Roger. Emma had gotten a little jealous of them at first.

Emma thanked her and went back towards Killian's office. Before she made it to the back hallway, Emma was not paying attention and ran into someone's chest.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered, his arms had come around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Oh, Kil.. Hey." Emma smiled a little. "I was just coming to find you." She had decided she was going to be bold tonight so she stood up on her toes and kissed him in greeting.

Killian kissed back, but was a little surprised. "What was that for, Love?" He squeezed her hip gently.

She looked up at him, he could read her nervousness in her eyes, but she was still happy. "I'm happy to see my boyfriend." She grinned knowingly.

He smiled and kissed her again softly. "I'm so happy you came. I'm on my break for only a couple more minutes, but I'll get you a table."

She nodded and held his hand while he talked to Tink. Tink grinned, she had been watching them, and saw Emma kiss Killian.

"You two are together? That's wonderful!" She smiled. "I knew you seemed happier, Killian." She told him as she walked them to the table for Emma.

Killian nodded and looked at Emma before responding. "Aye, Lass. Thank you. I'm very happy." He smiled.

Tink nodded. "I'm sure you'll be managing Emma's table, but I'll make sure she's taken care of." She smiled.

Killian pushed Emma's chair in and kissed the top of her head. "My famous grilled cheese, and soup?" He grinned at her. "And a glass of wine?"

Emma smiled at him and nodded. "That sounds perfect, thank you.."

Killian nodded and went back to the kitchen. He made her food and waited on her table, he made sure Tink wrote down who was supposed to wait on that table and made sure to give them a tip so they would not miss out on the tips they would have gotten if someone else had been seated there.

Emma came there often to eat with Killian so she knew most of his staff. They kept her entertained and she talked with all of them. She was talking to one of the waiters when Killian came out and kissed her cheek.

"How was your meal, my love?" He sat in the chair next to hers.

She rolled her eyes. "You know I loved it, Killian. You don't have to be so smug." She shoved him playfully.

He chuckled at her and shrugged. "I still like knowing what my girlfriend thinks of the food." He smiled.

She took his hand in hers. "When will you get to leave? I can wait for you, then we can go back to your place?" She asked softly.

"We close in twenty minutes, and then I've got to close up the kitchen and make sure everything is prepared for Monday. Maybe 45 minutes or so? Then I'm all yours."

She nodded. "Can I help any? Maybe help straighten the dining room? I want to earn the dinner you won't let me pay for."

He shook his head. "If you must, you can help them straighten the chairs. But I do pay for your food, you know. And I don't mind it at all. I like treating you." He kissed her.

Emma helped the waiters close up the dining room while she waited for Killian. He came out with his chef's coat draped over his arm. Emma held his hand as they walked to his apartment. She shivered a little, leaning into his warmth.

He put his chef's coat around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Thank you for coming to the restaurant tonight, and letting me be open with my employees, my friends, Swan." He said softly.

She nodded and snuggled into the coat. "I was nervous about it.. But I can see the happiness on your face.. And don't say 'I told you so' Killian, but being able to hold your hand and talk with you, it was kind of nice."

He held her close. "I won't, Love. Though I am glad that you're okay with this. We can take it slow, we'll just be us, and when my brother and Elsa visit, we can tell them, and then move on to telling David and Mary Margaret."

She nodded. "Slow is good.. Slow is easier." She unlocked the door to his apartment, and followed him in. "Your coat smells good, smells like you after a long day in the kitchen." She smiled.

 **Thank you for reading(: I love y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for your feedback! I hope you like this chapter!**

The two of them settled back into their routine for the next two weeks. The weekend after Ruby found out about their relationship, Emma finally agreed to telling Ruby everything. So here she sat in her living room, nursing the first of what she assumes will be many glasses of wine.

"I still can't believe it. I always knew you and Killian would be good together.. But I can't believe I didn't notice the changes in you. I know you, and I guess I just ignored the signs that you and he had developed into something more." Ruby said as she dropped herself on Emma's sofa.

"I know, Rubes.. It was all my idea, Killian just agreed to it." She sighed. "I didn't want to tell anyone at first because I was scared it wouldn't last and then you, and Mary Margaret, and David, and all of our mutual friends would have to pick a side.. And just. I wanted to be sure, and then he told me he loved me, and I freaked the fuck out."

Emma had been skittish since Neal left her in prison, and then with what happened with Walsh right before she met Killian. Ruby understood why Emma was so scared, but she thought Emma was kind of ridiculous regarding Killian.

"Ems, I'm your best friend. We work together, and I was with you when you met Killian. You haven't been the same since you met him." She shrugged.

Emma downed the rest of her glass of wine and poured another. "Ruby." She sighed. This was the part Emma was not looking forward to. "Can you just get the interrogation over with, so we can stop talking about me and Killian?"

Ruby nodded. "Alright. So how did this happen? I know that boy has been smitten with you for years, and you obviously loved him too. But you both never saw it."

Ruby's tongue was even looser than normal when she drank, and she was already on her third glass.

Emma shook her head. "There's no way he's loved me that long, Ruby. He was my best friend, nothing more." She sighed. "But one night, I got really drunk after a rough day at work. And I called him to pick me up from the bar.. He came over, and took care of me in my 'drunken stupor' as he likes to call it.." She sighed.

"And he stayed with me all night, watching me and making sure I was okay.. When I was sober the next morning, I realized that there was a reason I called him. I liked him.. A lot.. And I kind of asked him out. I probably seemed ridiculous, but he just grinned and made me let him plan the date." She shrugged.

Ruby smiled. "I'm proud of you for being the one to do it. That boy never would have asked you out on his own. He didn't want to push you, and lose you." Ruby could usually tell when two people liked each other, which is why it was so surprising she did not realize they were together.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, well.. We went out, and he was a gentleman. He asked me out again, and then it was all so new. I didn't want to tell anyone too soon and ruin what we had going. And.. Yeah. I guess the secret kind of got out of hand."

Ruby sighed. "I get it. And you freaked out when he told you he loved you? That's not surprising. You've had some awful relationships. I'm glad you didn't give up on him. I think this is good for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma sighed. She knew she was not the best at relationships, and that she scared easily, but she did not appreciate Ruby pointing it out.

"You're prickly, Emma. Always have 've had a tough life, Emma. But since we became friends with Killian he made you less prickly, he got you to be open with him more than any of us ever could. I don't know, Emma. But you needed to be with a guy who treats you right, and isn't going to be trash like the others."

Emma nodded. "Killian isn't like Neal or Walsh.. He would never treat me the way they treated me. I'm happier with him than I ever was with either of them. Yeah, I freaked out when he said it, but he was patient with me. He gave me space, and got me to realize that it was okay to be happy.."

Ruby grinned. "I'm so happy! You two will have such gorgeous children."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Children? Ruby. It's too soon to be thinking about children.. Plus, there's no way he'd ever want to have children with me."

Emma was drunk, and her fears were still very much there. But right now she realized thoughts of a future with Killian did not scare her as much as they used to. And she really missed Killian. She loved Ruby, and she knew he was at work, but she still missed him.

"That man is amazing with kids. I'm sure he'd want to have kids with you. And you work with kids everyday. You'd be just as amazing of a mom." She smiled.

Emma sighed. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to talk about having kids. I don't think I could.." She shook her head. This conversation was making her think about Neal, and everything he put her through.

Ruby nodded. "Right. I forgot. Um.. Tell me more about how this all started?"

Emma sighed. The two of them talked for hours, Killian came home close to midnight to find the two of them asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and covered Ruby before he leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead.

Emma opened her eyes and blinked a little. "Killian..? I thought you were going home tonight." She said softly, her voice rough from sleep.

He nodded. "I was going to, but I figured you guys might need me in the morning to help with your hangovers." He brushed her hair from her face. "I'm gonna take you to bed so Ruby can have the couch."

He picked her up and she curled into his arms, already starting to fall asleep again. He chuckled at her and laid her on her bed, tucking her in before he undressed and crawled in with her.

In the morning, Killian got the girls some aspirin and a glass of water before making them some coffee and a nice breakfast. Ruby woke up first and came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Lass. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes. There's aspirin and water on the counter, and coffee in the pot by the fridge." Killian said softly, not to bother her headache.

Ruby nodded and went to get some coffee. "Thanks. Killian, I may be hungover but there's something I need to make sure you know. If you ever hurt Emma, I will kill you. She's been treated like shit in the past, and if you think you're going to do something that could hurt her, you need to end it."

Killian nodded and turned the burner down so he could look at her. "You'll only be able to kill me if Emma doesn't do it herself first. I love Emma. More than I've ever loved anyone. I don't plan on ever hurting her, Lass. The only way she'll get rid of me, is if she decides she doesn't want to be with me."

Ruby nodded. "Good answer."

Emma had quietly come into the kitchen during Killian's speech. She was wrapped in one of Killian's sweaters. "You mean that, Killian? You love me that much?" She was terrified of that, but she was also excited by the thought.

He turned around, and scratched behind his ear. "Well, yeah.. You make me happy, Love. I don't want to lose this feeling."

She moved closer and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Killian." She said softly as he rubbed her back.

Ruby smiled. "You two are sweet, but.. Can we eat now? I'm really hungover and it smells delicious."

Killian nodded, laughing softly and let go of Emma so he could put the food on plates. Emma grabbed herself a mug of coffee and some aspirin. Ruby watched them work in such a domestic scene.

"I'm still amazed that you can do all of this one handed, Killian. I can't cook with two hands." Ruby said once they were sitting.

Killian shrugged. "It took a lot of practice, but now it's second nature. Sometimes when I'm cooking I forget about it." Emma held onto his prosthetic under the table while they ate and talked.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Killian went out on a few dates over the next week, and Emma found that it felt really good to go to some of Killian's favorite places as a couple. She was nervous about their families finding out.

The night before Liam and Elsa were coming to Killian's for dinner, Emma was lying with him in his bed.

"Killian.. I'm scared about dinner tomorrow.." She admitted softly.

He kissed her head. "There's nothing to be scared of, Love. If Liam doesn't like it, I'll take the blame, and I'm sure Elsa will be able to keep him calm."

"Do we have to tell him though? I'm happy how we are. Yes, it's getting harder to keep it a secret, but.. I like that this is something that is completely ours." She looked up at him.

"Love, no matter who knows about our relationship, what we have will always be completely ours. I don't care what anyone says about us. You're the one I want to be with, you're the one I love. Not even my sodding brother will convince me otherwise." He rubbed her back. "Plus, wouldn't you rather tell them in person than over the phone?"

She sighed. "I guess you're right. You're lucky I love you, Jones." She curled further into his embrace. "I'm going to come over early, so I can have a moment with you before they get here."

He nodded. "Aye, Swan. That sounds like a splendid idea. Now, let us get some sleep."

The next day, the two of them went to work, but Emma was nervous. The kids Emma was tasked with placing in homes kept her distracted from her fears of telling Liam about their relationship.

Emma bit her lip as she stared into her closet, trying to pick something to wear. She wanted it to be perfect. She eventually decided on her dark skinny jeans, and a shirt Killian had picked out for her birthday, with her leather jacket over the top. She left her hair down in curls since she knew that's how Killian liked it.

Killian had asked if Emma could join them for the meal, and his brother happily agreed. He knew that Emma was Killian's good friend, and probably did not want to make them cancel their typical plans.

She drove to Killian's, knowing she'd get there before Liam and Elsa had made their way from the hotel they were staying in.

"Babe? Killian?" Emma called when she walked into the apartment, taking her jacket off. She had not bothered to pay attention as she dropped her keys and phone onto the table by the door. When she looked up she was not faced with her boyfriend, but Liam Jones stood in front of her, bewildered.

"Fuck. Fuck." She mumbled under her breath. She looked up at him and gave him the best smile she could manage. "Liam! It's so good to see you again." She tried to pretend like she had not just said that.

"Emma." He nodded curtly. "Since when do you call Killian 'babe'?" Liam said, sounding a little upset.

"What? Um.. I didn't.. Uh, I didn't call him babe." She moved to go find Killian, she could not do this alone.

"Emma." Killian smiled a little, then he spotted Liam over her shoulder. His smiled faded a little and he shared a look with Emma.

"Killian, what the bloody hell is going on?" Liam was kind of angry. "Why did Emma call you babe? What are you hiding, little brother?"

"Younger brother." Killian sighed and scratched behind his ear. "Um.. Don't get upset, Liam. We're going to talk, but not if you get angry with me." Killian hated when Liam reverted back to his 'parent' mode.

Liam shook his head. "No, Killian. You're going to tell me right now. Now." He moved closer to him. Before he could start yelling at Killian, he felt a pair of hands press against him- one on his arm, and one on his back. His wife kissed his shoulder.

"Liam Jones. What has you so red in the face? We haven't even had dinner yet." She looked up at him, and rubbed his arm.

He took a breath and looked at his wife. "Elsa.. It appears my little brother has been hiding something. Emma walked in and called him 'babe' and he's evading my questions."

Elsa nodded a little. "Well, it's their story to tell Liam. Don't be like that. Killian may still be your younger brother, but he is a grown man."

Emma had wrapped Killian in a hug while Liam was distracted with Elsa. Killian looked up at his brother. "Aye, Liam. I want to tell you. But I'm not going to stand for you getting angry. I want you to be happy."

Liam sighed. "Fine.. I'm sorry. What's happening?" He watched as Killian held Emma closer. He knew he should have texted her and told her Liam and Elsa got their early, but now it was too late.

Killian looked down at Emma and smiled reassuringly. "Well, Liam. Emma is my girlfriend."

Elsa smiled brightly at Killian. "That's so great. You two are perfect for each other." She leaned into Liam's arms.

Killian sighed. "Thanks, lass.. This is definitely not how I intended to tell you that Emma and I are dating tonight, and it's my fault. I should have texted Emma and told her you had arrived earlier than anticipated." He said, looking down into Emma's eyes. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm to blame." He said softly.

She looked at him a moment before she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. Emma had promised Killian this was okay, and she was trying to show him that she was going to be fine.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I should've made sure we were alone before I did something like that." She told him softly, holding his hand.

Through all of this, Liam was silent. He was eyeing his brother and the girlfriend he did not know he had. "Bloody hell, Killian."

Killian nodded. "Emma and I are dating, Brother. We're very happy together. We can discuss it more over dinner, which I should get back to." He squeezed Emma's hand and turned back to the meal he was preparing.

"Let's pour our drinks while the two men deal with the food." Elsa suggested to Emma. She knew that the two brothers needed to handle this on their own.

Emma nodded and moved to get the bottle of wine she knew Killian bought for tonight. "Is wine okay? Killian bought it, said it went perfectly with whatever he's making."

Elsa nodded. "That's good." Emma told her where the glasses were while she opened the bottle.

Liam moved to talk to Killian. "I'm just surprised, is all. You told me you were interested in someone a while ago, I just didn't expect it to be Emma you were interested in. I know she's your best friend, but.. I'm not sure if she's good enough for you."

Killian shook his head. "Not good enough for me? Emma is too good for me. I'm the one that's not good enough. I'm a failed Navy man with one hand. She's a brilliant, gorgeous, social worker. And I love her more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Killian.. I guess I'm sorry I just.. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't expecting to visit you, and you surprise me with a girlfriend. Let alone that girlfriend being Emma Swan." Liam shook his head.

Killian nodded. "I understand, just.. Be nice to my girlfriend. It took a lot for her to let me tell you."

Liam helped Killian put the food on the table where their girls were waiting for them. Killian slipped into the chair next to Emma and kissed her head.

"Ready for the interrogation, Love?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said softly and rubbed his arm when he placed his hand against her leg. "They deserve to know about us." She told him.

He nodded, and they started to eat. Emma was a little tense next to him, waiting for Liam's inevitable questions.

Liam watched the two of them. "So, how long have you and the lass been seeing each other?" Liam asked.

"Right to the point, huh, Brother?" Killian shook his head. "Um.. Actually, tomorrow is our anniversary."

"What, a couple months?" Liam asked.

"Well, no.. Tomorrow we'll have been together for a year." Killian said softly. He did not want to disappoint his brother, but he loved Emma and nothing was going to change that.

Liam nodded a little. "A year. A year, Killian. We talk on the phone at least once a week. You came to visit a few months ago. I can't believe you didn't tell me! A fucking year." Liam was a little hurt that he had been kept in the dark about this.

Elsa rubbed his shoulder. "Liam, calm down. I'm sure they had their reasons. Right?" She asked turning to Killian.

Killian nodded. "Yes.. At first we didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't work out. And considering mine and Emma's track records with relationships, we thought it was a good idea." He explained.

Emma nodded. "I asked him to keep it between us after that, Liam. Don't blame Killian. I'm bad at relationships, and I liked having him all to myself. No questions for overprotective older brothers, or nosy friends. Just me and him." She told them. "It felt easier to just keep everything to ourselves."

Liam sighed. "I.. I'm still not happy that you didn't tell me. But if you two are happy, who am I to judge." He looked at them across the table. "I don't want to see Killian get hurt, Emma. If you know that you don't want this to go any further than where you two are now, I think you should end it. Before I'm left picking up the pieces." The 'again' was unspoken as he warned Emma.

She nodded. "Liam, I don't know exactly where we're headed. But I know that I want Killian in my life, for as long as he'll have me. He's showed me that love can, and should be strength. He helped me open up, and he's my best friend." She said softly.

Killian kissed her head, as Liam nodded. "Good, lass. I'm sorry if I overreacted or something. I just.. I never anticipated that Killian would have made a move on you." He smiled a little.

Killian shook his head. "She actually asked me out first, Liam. Then she teased me for believing in good form, when I told her I should be the one to do that." He smiled, remembering that day, and their first date.

Liam laughed. "You didn't even have the balls to ask her out yourself? Bloody coward." Liam teased his brother.

Elsa smiled at the pair. "You two, leave the insults aside. We're celebrating tonight. Emma, I'm glad you're a part of this family now. It's hard work keeping these Jones boys in line sometimes."

Emma laughed. "Oh I know.. I can tell. But I'm glad they've got each other. They've got a great relationship."

Liam and Killian were still teasing each other as their women talked. Emma and Elsa had an instant friendship the first time they met, and though they did not talk all that much, they seemed to get along well.

The rest of their dinner went well, Emma and Killian would answer some of Liam's questions about their relationship, and they ate the meal Killian made.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go. Elsa is giving a talk at the university tomorrow, and I think she needs to be well rested. Maybe we can do something tomorrow night? I want to see you again before we leave Sunday morning.." Liam told his brother.

Killian nodded. "Of course, we can do anything you'd like. Robin and Tink are running the restaurant tomorrow, so I shouldn't have to go in."

Liam nodded. "Well, maybe you can show us some of your favorite things around Boston? Or you could let me meet some of your friends?"

Killian nodded a little. "Aye, I'm sure I can get some of them together. Emma and I will see who can come.. But, well.. Only one of our friends knows about us, and Emma's brother doesn't know yet.. So if you could be mindful of that when talking to them, then we'd be glad to let you meet our friends."

Liam nodded a little. "Little Brother. Your friends don't know? Well, I won't spill your secret, but this is something you should probably tell them soon."

Killian sighed. "Younger brother, and I know. Emma and I are getting there, alright?"

He nodded. "Aye, we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Killian. I'm glad we got to visit." The two brothers hugged each other.

"Bye, Elsa. It's great to see you, and thank you for calming my brother down tonight." Killian said when he hugged her.

Liam hugged Emma. "I'm glad you and Killian are happy, lass. I'm sorry if you were scared to tell me."

She shook her head. "It's alright, Liam. I'm glad you know now. I'm just worried about telling David. He might kill him for sleeping with his little sister." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "If you two even look half as happy as you do tonight, when you tell him. He'll come around. I just want Killian to be happy after all he went through with Milah, and the accident.. And I know that's all your brother wants for you."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm really glad you came to visit. Next time you'll have to bring me a picture of baby Killian and tell me his embarrassing stories." She grinned.

Liam smirked and looked at Killian who had come to stand with them at that moment. "Trust me, I'll tell all of Killian's embarrassing stories."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I'm wounded. Don't conspire against me, love." He chuckled. "I'll text you the details for tomorrow night, Liam. And good luck on your presentation tomorrow, lass." Killian said as they left his apartment.

They nodded and said goodnight. Emma turned to him and buried her face in his chest.

"That went better than I expected." She said softly. "Especially after the shock I gave him.."

Killian kissed her forehead. "Aye, Em. But he's okay with everything. Which I'm grateful for. Now I just want to crawl into bed with my gorgeous girlfriend."

She smirked. "I hope you want more than just sleeping, Kil." She teased and sauntered off to his room.

He groaned. "Bloody minx." He followed her and they were thoroughly sated before they fell asleep.

 **Thank y'all for continuing to read(: I know this chapter could have had a bit more angst, but this is where my muse led me.**

 **Love y'all**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Killian woke up before Emma. He decided to contact some of their friends to go out for drinks that night. Their group was long overdue for a night out, so they all agreed pretty quickly. When Emma woke up she came from his room and went to sit on his lap.

He smiled a little and kissed her. "Good morning, Love. I was just messaging some of our friends about going out tonight."

She kissed him softly, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Oh.. Who did you talk to?" She asked softly.

"I talked to Ruby, Regina, Graham, Belle.. I figured you'd want to invite your brother and Mary Margaret, but I think that's up to you, Love. Maybe you should consider telling him? Liam knows and I don't think he would appreciate accidentally finding out from someone else." He said softly, holding her close.

She nodded a little. "We should invite them.. I think it would be good.. And I'm sure David would like to see your brother again.." She sighed. "And.. Damn it, why do you have be so logical all the damn time?" She said softly. "We'll tell them. But separately from the group."

He nodded. "Aye, Love. I agree." He looked into her green eyes. "And happy anniversary, Emma. This has been an amazing year together." He could not help but grin at her.

She smiled back. "Happy anniversary, Killian. This has been the best year of my life, because I had you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He nodded. "Do you want to go out for lunch with your brother? So that we can talk with them, and there won't be unnecessary pressure from our friends." He kissed her nose.

"I'll go call him in a minute. I'd like to just enjoy a moment with my perfect boyfriend." She said softly. "Could we make breakfast?" He gave her a look that said 'we cook?' and she laughed a little. "Fine, you cook me breakfast." She rolled her eyes.

He nodded. "Aye, I believe you were promised chocolate chip pancakes." He grinned at her.

"Definitely. And hot chocolate." She grinned like a little kid, moving off his lap so he could get up.

"With cinnamon. I know, Love." He smiled and went to the kitchen.

She grabbed his speaker and put on some music, before sitting herself on the counter by him. "Thank you for putting up with everything for this long. I love you so much, Killian." She smiled.

He hummed along to the music and looked up at her. "I wasn't putting up with you, Emma. I love you more than anything. I just wanted to make you happy. And I'll keep doing what I can to make you happy for as long as you let me."

She played with the sleeves of his shirt that she had on. "It still means alot to me. Ruby says I'm prickly.. I guess after Neal, and Walsh.. And.. Everything.. Maybe I am, but you don't care about that.." She said softly.

He stopped in front of her and kissed her softly. "I love all of you. Even your prickliness. But I don't believe you to be prickly, I just had to get past your walls." He smiled softly. "I'm a fan of every part of you. I hope you know that by now."

She kissed back and brushed his hair back from his eyes. "I still can't believe you chose me." She shook her head. "I don't deserve you, you're too good for me."

He shook his head and moved to cook the pancakes."Liam tried to tell me you weren't good enough for me last night. But I told him he was a bloody git, and that if anyone wasn't good enough for the other it was me." He admitted softly.

Emma frowned at him, and sighed. "Killian, you're definitely too good for me. And I'm glad you stood up to Liam for me, I know sometimes it's hard since he is the one who raised you."

He nodded. "Aye, Love. But I'm not letting him get between us. I'm happy and he can deal with it."

She smiled and checked her work email and listened to him sing along to the music as he finished their food. In the past Emma would have been freaked out by the fact that she had been in a relationship for an entire year, and he still wanted to be with her. But now, she found herself a little excited by the thought of a future with Killian.

Killian kissed her cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Let's eat, love. Then you should call Dave and Mary."

She nodded and sat with him at his counter, she kept her hand on his leg while they ate and talked. She did not want to let go of him, but the contact, and conversation kept her from thinking too much about telling David.

He kissed her nose and smiled. "You're really cute, Love. In my shirt, your hair messy from last night. I have to do a lot more laundry when you stay over, or I wouldn't have any clean shirts." He teased gently.

She blushed at his compliments. "Your shirts smell like you, and they're comfy.. I like them." She shrugged. "I like when you let me wear your chef's coat when we walk home from the restaurant. They always smell really good. Like you, mixed with the delicious food you make all day." She smiled at him.

She took a breath and realized if she did not call David now, they would not be able to have lunch. "This is a good thing, right? I'll call my brother, and have lunch, no big deal.. Right?" She looked up at him.

"You can do it, Swan. Just invite them out for lunch. I know it'll be just fine. I can handle anything David tries to throw at me. I was in the Royal Navy remember? He'll come around if he doesn't like it at first. He's my best friend, and your brother." Killian was trying to lighten the mood, he would never hit her brother.

She nodded and dialed her brother's number.

"Hey, Emma! What's up?" David answered.

"Hey, David. I um.. I wanted to ask if you and Mary Margaret wanted to get lunch today.. With me and Killian." She said.

"That would be great, Emma. We haven't seen each other in a while. I've missed you." He told her, a smile was evident in his voice.

Emma leaned into Killian's embrace as she talked. "Good. How about Granny's at 12:30? Killian goes there with me because he knows I love it, though he'll never admit that he likes it too. Even if he doesn't condone my greasy food habits." She grinned.

David laughed. "Of course. You know we love Granny's. Is there a reason for meeting us today, or did you just miss your big brother?" He teased.

She smiled. "Can't I just want to have lunch with my best friend, my brother and my sister-in-law?" She asked, kind of nervously.

"Alright.." He was a little skeptical. "We'll see you in a couple of hours, Sis." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Emma sighed. "He's going to be upset." She shook her head. "He's going to hate me."

Killian frowned. "No, Emma. He won't hate you. He's your brother."

She sighed. "But he doesn't have to be my brother. His mom adopted me. He didn't have to actually treat me like a sister, he could just forget about me." She was really nervous, and had started rambling.

Killian rubbed her back gently. "Love.. That's exactly why he won't hate you. He didn't have to make you his sister, but he did and he loves you regardless of the fact that you aren't blood related." He kissed her head. "I'll take all of the blame. If he never wants to see me again, so be it. But you're not losing your brother over this. I just want you to be happy, and I think he just wants you to be happy too."

She nodded a little. "You're not taking the blame. But thank you for being so sweet. I love you. Do you think I have anything appropriate in your closet? Or do I need to go home?" She played with his hair.

"You've got a couple sweaters and some of your jeans in there. And you've got a couple of my old band t shirts. We're just going to Granny's for lunch, Emma. As long as you're comfortable, then that's all that matters." He rubbed her back.

She nodded. "Right. I didn't want to leave you anyways. And your place is closer to Granny's… I should shower though." She moved to stand up. "Join me?" She smirked.

He grinned and followed her to the bathroom. When they were done, they went to get dressed.

"Can you wear that dark blue shirt? It makes your eyes pop.." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "As you wish, My Love. Anything to make you happy." He smiled and went to the closet to find it.

She dressed in her jeans and one of her sweaters like he suggested. He came out, his shirt and waistcoat undone. "Let me button your shirt." She stood in front of him and did up his shirt and vest for him.

He kissed her when she was done. "Thank you, love. I may only have one hand, but I can button my shirt." He teased.

She shrugged. "I like to. I get to touch you and be close to you." She kissed him.

"We've got about half an hour until we're supposed to be at Granny's.. Can I give you an anniversary gift?" Killian asked.

"You're already paying for our trip next week, Killian.. You didn't have to get me anything else.." She blushed a little.

"Emma, I wanted to. You're worth spoiling." He smiled, and went to his dresser and found her gift.

Killian sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you so much. And I hope you like this." He said as he handed her a box.

She opened it, and gasped softly when she saw what was inside, a beautiful necklace with a small crystal swan, and a letter K charm. "Killian.. It's beautiful." She said softly.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured whenever you wore it, you could think of me.. I didn't know what else to put to remind you of me besides a 'K'.." He shrugged and took it from the box. "May I?"

She nodded, and moved so he could put it on for her. "I love it, Killian. Thank you so much." She kissed him deeply. "I got you something too, but it's at my apartment, so you'll have to wait."

He kissed back deeply, and laughed softly. "No rush, love. You didn't even have to get me anything."

She reached up and touched the charms around her neck. "I wanted to. You're important to me too. Now even when I'm not with you, I'll have a piece of you." She smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder, just hugging him close.

 **Next chapter David finds out! How do y'all think he'll react?**

 **Thank y'all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We should get going, Love.. We don't want to be late for lunch." He said after a few minutes of them cuddling on the couch.. He helped her off the couch and they put their jackets on.

Emma held his hand as they walked to the diner. He talked to her about the restaurant and how it was doing, trying to keep her mind off of the conversation they were about to have. Just far enough away, Killian stopped Emma and made her look at him.

"Swan, you can do this. I'm going to be right here the entire time. I love you, and you'll never have to do this alone." He assured her and leaned down to kiss her softly.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back softly. "I love you too, thank you for everything." She said softly.

What neither of them noticed that Mary Margaret and David had been waiting outside, and were now watching the two of them kissing in the middle of the sidewalk. David clenched his fists at his sides.

"Killian fucking Jones." He growled as he made his way over to the pair of them. "Get your hands off my sister!"

Before anyone realized what was happening, David had punched Killian in the jaw.

"Bloody hell, Mate. What the fuck was that for?" Killian asked as he rubbed his jaw.

"You're over here with your hands on Emma. And I don't like it. You're my best friend, you're supposed to stay away from her. It's the rules." David growled.

Emma stepped between the two men. "No, David. Stop this bullshit." She glared at him. "You can't just punch Killian like that!"

David sighed. "Really? Because his hand was practically on your ass. In public nonetheless. And you don't like him. How'd he convince you to kiss him? He's a player, Emma. He's not good enough for you."

"David!" Mary Margaret slapped her husband's arm. "That's not true and you know it."

"David. Killian is not a player and you know that. He's a good man, and he's been my best friend for years now, and he is one of your best friends too." Emma glanced at Killian, and stood in front of him. She ignored David's comment about Killian's hand on her.

"We're making a scene. Can we maybe calm down and discuss this?" Mary Margaret tried to soothe her husband.

Emma nodded. "Killian and I are leaving. When you're ready to apologize, you can call Killian and we'll talk to you." She glared at her brother. "This is what I didn't want to happen." She mumbled to Killian as she started to drag him away.

"Emma! Wait. I'm sorry." David said after a second. Mary Margaret had given him a look that told him he better apologize now.

Emma stopped and moved Killian back to her brother. "You need to apologize to Killian, David. You hit him. I'll deal with you myself later."

David looked at Killian. "I'm really sorry for punching you, Killian. And saying those things about you, they're not true. I was just shocked to see you kissing my sister."

Killian nodded. "It's alright, Mate. I forgive you. But it may take more for your sister to forgive you."

David nodded. "Emma, I'm really sorry. I still don't even know why he was kissing you. But I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Emma nodded. "You're right. You don't know." She wrapped her arm around Killian's waist, and looked up at him. "Are you okay? Maybe Granny will give you some ice." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. Possibly. How about the four of us go inside, and we can discuss the matter at hand?"

Mary Margaret had an inkling of what she thought was happening, but she wanted to keep it to herself. She took David's hand and led him to their usual booth in the corner.

Emma kissed Killian's jaw lightly before they followed David and Mary Margaret. She slid into the booth, and leaned into Killian.

"So, you two.. You kissed. And you've had your arm around him.. Emma what's going on?" David asked. He was just as dense as Ruby said he was.

Emma took a breath. "Killian is my boyfriend. And I quite enjoy when he kisses me."

David looked at Killian. "You're dating my sister? How could you?"

"Mate, David.. Emma and I have been best friends for years, we hang out a lot more than you and I do. Emma is important to me. She's the center of my world." Killian told him.

"I.. I should have seen this coming, shouldn't I?" He asked, looking to his wife. Mary Margaret nodded at him.

"I had suspected it for a little while. They're so similar, but they're also different and have always complemented each other well." She smiled.

Emma held Killian's hand. "There's something else. And you need to promise you'll not start yelling or hit Killian again."

"You're not pregnant are you?" David looked worried.

"No, David. I'm not pregnant. But I am happy, and today is mine and Killian's anniversary. We've been together a year today." She said softly.

David blinked at her, trying to keep from punching Killian again. "A year? You're kidding me. You two have been sneaking around for an entire fucking year, and you didn't think you should tell your family.. Or your friends?"

Emma sighed. "It's just.. I didn't want to tell anyone at first, in case we weren't meant to be together.. And then it got too far, and I asked Killian to keep it between us. So don't you dare blame him for this."

Killian squeezed her hand. "David, Mary Margaret.. I know this may seem like a shock, and you're probably irate, and rightfully so.. But I love Emma, she is the most important part of my life. I've never been happier than I am when I'm with her." Killian was calm and confident in his words.

Mary Margaret grinned. "I for one am so happy for you two. I've had my suspicions for a couple months. Emma, you've seemed happier, and your walls haven't been as high. And Killian, you haven't been going out at much, and I know you've been spending more time with Emma, than you used to."

"You never mentioned anything to me, M. Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, I know how you are. And I figured you'd tell me on your own time, if there really was something going on." She shrugged. "I wanted you to be happy, and I didn't want you to throw your walls up again, just because I asked, and scared you accidentally."

Emma nodded a little and played with the sleeves of her sweater. "I understand. David, are you alright?" She asked softly. "I want my brother's approval. But your disapproval is not going to change anything in my relationship with Killian."

David nodded a little. "I.. I'm sorry for the way I acted. You can make your own choices, and.. I think that maybe this thing between you isn't so bad. I'm still hurt that you didn't tell us. But I'm going to try and be understanding. My little sister deserves happiness."

Emma smiled a little. "So we have your blessing?" She asked hopefully. She just wanted his approval.

He nodded. "Of course, Emma. I love you both. And while I may have to kill him if he ever hurts you, I can tell that he makes you happy. Just looking at you right now, you love each other and I'm grateful that you have each other."

She reached across the table for his hand since she could not get out of the booth. "Killian makes me very happy. And he would never hurt me. He takes good care of me."

Killian kissed the top of Emma's head. "Mate, if I hurt Emma. You'll be the first to hurt me once she's done with me." He smiled a little.

David nodded and squeezed Emma's hand. "Well, now that all of that's out in the open. I'm glad we could have lunch today. I've missed you, Sis. We live in the same city, but we still don't get to see each other much."

Mary Margaret grinned. "So, how have you been? How's the restaurant, Killian?"

Killian smiled a little. "I've been really good. My restaurant is doing well. You and David should come by for dinner one night." He offered.

"That would be wonderful. We haven't had the chance to eat there in a while." She smiled and leaned into David.

Killian rubbed the small of Emma's back gently, he knew she was still a little upset over David's reaction.

They all ordered and slipped into easy conversation.

"So, we wanted to invite you to go out for drinks with us. Killian's brother, Liam and his wife are in town, and they wanted to meet our friends.."

Mary Margaret nodded. "We'd love to come out for drinks with you tonight." She smiled. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. Emma, you deserve this."

David and Mary Margaret have been together since high school and Mary Margaret had always treated Emma like a sister.

Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. "Thank you, M.. We're happy. I guess I've been so busy at work and trying to make time to actually be with Killian, that I haven't exactly made time for us to hang out."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's quite alright. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You definitely need to have time with your boyfriend." She smiled.

Killian kissed Emma's head. "I'm glad you took the news so well, Lass."

David nodded. "I'm still sorry for hitting you, Killian. It was rash of me."

Killian and Emma nodded. "I love you both. I'm happy, Killian is good to me. He's proven over and over he's not like the guys I've been with in the past." Emma smiled a little.

David nodded, and put his arm around his wife. "Good. I'm glad you found happiness again. You've had too much happen in your life, it's about time you found something good."

She smiled a little and laced her fingers with Killian's. Their food arrived and Mary Margaret begged for all of the details while they ate. Emma was grateful for Killian answering a lot of the questions, he was so smooth and words came easy to him.

Emma found herself fiddling absentmindedly with the necklace Killian had given her. "Maybe we can hang out sometime soon, David? Just us, I miss my brother.." She felt bad for keeping this from him and wanted to make it up to him.

"That sounds great, Em." He smiled.

Mary Margaret was drawn to Emma's necklace. "I love your necklace, that's gorgeous." She smiled.

"Thank you. Killian had it made for me, it's one of my anniversary gifts. Which he definitely didn't need to get me." Emma smiled a little.

Killian shrugged. "Aye, you keep telling me that, love. But I like to spoil you. And I saw the swan, and I couldn't help myself.. And the 'K' was an addition because you're mine." He kissed her temple.

Mary Margaret smiled at them. "You two are so cute. And you did well, Killian. It's a beautiful necklace."

He smiled a little. "She's my swan. I just wanted her to have something she could wear anytime and know I'm thinking about her and I love her."

Emma blushed a little and Mary Margaret grinned. Even David smiled a little. He could not deny that it was obvious Killian cared deeply for his little sister.

"We won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you had other plans for your anniversary. But we'll see you tonight. We can't wait to meet the infamous Liam." Mary Margaret told them as they stood outside Granny's when they had finished their lunch.

Emma nodded. "Thanks, M. We'll see you around 8:30 at the Rabbit Hole." She let herself be wrapped in Killian's embrace.

David nodded and led his wife away. Killian kissed the top of Emma's head.

"See, Love. I told you it wouldn't be so bad. I'm glad he didn't punch me, but I knew he'd understand." Killian said when they started walking.

"I know.. Just time to face the rest of our friends.. I hope it's okay I invited Jefferson and August too?" Emma asked.

"Aye, of course. Anyone can come." He squeezed her hand.

"Can we go by my place? You deserve to get your gift on our anniversary." She said and he nodded his ascent.

She unlocked the front door of her tiny apartment, and went to get the gift. She came back and settled into his arms on the couch.

He opened it and smiled. "Em, Love.. Thank you. You remembered me looking at this from months ago?" He pulled out an antique pocket watch from the box.

"Of course. You said it reminded you of the one your mom had, that your dad sold after she passed.. I wanted you to feel connected to her, I know how much you miss her." She looked back at him.

"Aye.. Thank you so much, Emma. I love you. You're so thoughtful." He whispered against her lips before kissing her.

"There's one more thing.. It's not a gift exactly, but something I wanted to talk about.." She was really nervous, and scared he would hate her suggestion.

He saw the fear in her eyes. "What is it, Love? You can tell me anything." He said softly, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Well, my.. My lease is up in two months, and.. you said it yourself a couple weeks ago, when you were trying to convince me it was okay to come clean about our relationship.." She sighed. She was rambling.

He kissed her forehead, encouraging her to continue.

"Move in with me." She said suddenly.

He blinked those sparkling blue eyes at her, confusion quickly turning into joy. "What's that, Love?"

"Move in with me, Killian. Or, let me move in with you. I just want to live in the same place. We go back and forth so much. And when I'm alone, I'd much rather be with you in your bed." She sighed.

A goofy grin spread across his lips. "Bloody hell. Of course, Swan. I want nothing more." He kissed her hungrily, holding her tightly to him. "If you want to you can move into my place.. And then we can start looking for one that is ours? I've got a while on my lease, so it'll give us time to find the perfect place."

Her hands rested on his cheeks and she nodded. "I'd like that. Somewhere we find together. That's ours." She smiled. "I love you, so fucking much." She kissed him again.

He smiled. "We can keep this to ourselves tonight. I'm just so happy." He rubbed her back. "You make me so happy, Swan. Thank you for the best year of my life." He kissed her chin.

"Thank you, Killian. I never thought I'd find someone like you, that I'd want to live with and be with always." She ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned in and started kissing her neck. She tilted her head and slipped her hair over her shoulder so he had more access. She savored the feeling of his lips on her neck. She loved him so much.

"Killian.. You'll leave a mark." She breathed.

He smirked. "Yeah, well, our families know, and I don't care anymore. I want people to know you belong to someone."

She shook her head, but smiled. "You're right. I think it's kind of hot.."

He looked up at her. "Good because I already left one." He grinned a little. She smacked his chest but kissed him.

 **Well, now David knows. Just their friends are left(:**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank y'all so much for your reviews! Enjoy!**

The two of them spent the afternoon talking and kissing on Emma's couch. They were happy to get to spend their anniversary together, even though it was not how they had initially planned.

Killian called and ordered Chinese from Emma's favorite place so they could eat something before they went out for drinks. Killian made sure Liam and Elsa knew the details and would be able to find the bar they were going to.

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder as they ate. "You know.. I was terrified of coming clean about us. But honestly, I'm glad Ruby caught us that morning."

"Aye, Love?" He raised his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

She shrugged. "It was the final push to get me to admit we needed to tell our friends. We needed to finally let them know, I'm tired of pretending like there's nothing going on.. You're the most important person in my life." She said softly.

He nodded. "I'm glad too. It was good for both of us, a kind of.. reality check. I'm just surprised we were able to keep them in the dark that long."

She smiled. "I know. But we just didn't hang out with them at the same time, too often. I think that helped, because it became a habit, especially lately, for you to hold me, or me to have your your arm around me when we ate.." She shrugged.

He nodded. "I know, but now, I get to hold you against me, and kiss you. Maybe I'll even convince you to dance with me." He grinned.

She smiled a little. "We'll see, don't get your hopes up, pirate." She took his fake hand in hers. "You know I love you, all of you. I think you're a brilliant chef, and the perfect boyfriend. I know you get insecure about your hand sometimes.." She said softly.

He nodded. "I know, Swan. You've never made me feel like I was any less because I'm missing something that, considering my profession, I should have. You didn't know me before the accident, but I've never been happier than I am with you." He kissed her temple. "Trust me."

She nodded. "Good. I just thought that before we go out to a bar, where sometimes guys hit on me, that I'd make sure you have no reason to be jealous. My heart and body belong to you." She looked at him and kissed his cheek. "But, we should go. We don't want to be late."

He nodded and helped her into her leather jacket before donning his own. He was glad that their apartments were close to each other, and to the Rabbit Hole so they did not have to drive.

She put her arm through his and walked close to him. She was taking her strength about finally being open with their friends, from his closeness.

He kissed her head. "This is going to be good, Swan, and you're mine. It doesn't matter what they say." He told her, he could tell how nervous she was.

She nodded and took a deep breath, lacing their fingers together before she opened the door to the bar and looked for their group of friends. She spotted Ruby and Regina talking to August at a table towards the corner of the room.

Killian followed her to the table, not letting go of her hand. Ruby had on her wolfish grin when she looked at him. He just smiled and shook his head.

Emma let go of his hand and went to hug August.

"Em! It's good to see you. I'm glad you invited me to hang out tonight." He gave her a hug. He had been in a couple foster homes with Emma before she found Ruth and David.

She nodded. "I know, I figured it was time we all hung out together. Plus, Killian's brother is in town, and he wanted to meet Killian's friends."

August nodded and Killian went to greet Regina. Regina had been Emma's friend from college, and happened to be dating Robin, who worked for Killian.

"I apologize for taking Robin away from you next weekend, lass. But I had something I couldn't possibly reschedule, and I owe him big time." Killian told her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I got to spend time with Roland, and now he's with a babysitter. I don't mind. I know you're not abusing your power over him, just because you don't want to work."

He nodded. "Of course not. I would never force him to work without reason. He's one of my best mates, and his time with Roland is important."

She nodded and Ruby elbowed him gently. "Hey there. Did it go okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Aye, she's handling it well. She's a strong one." He replied quietly. He looked over at Emma who was talking to Jefferson and Belle who had joined their group.

She was laughing and looked so happy and free. He did not notice his brother and sister-in-law join them until Liam clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey there, little brother." Liam grinned. "Thanks for inviting us."

Killian nodded. "It's younger brother. And of course. Liam, Elsa, this is Emma's best friend Ruby. And this is Regina." He said motioning to the two women standing by him. "Regina is dating Robin, Liam."

Liam nodded. He had met Robin many times, since they were all from the U.K. Robin had been with Killian back home to visit. "It's nice to meet you, lasses." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Elsa smiled, she wrapped her arm around Liam's while they talked. Ruby had no problem jumping right in and making Elsa feel included in their group.

Emma came over and introduced Liam to August, Belle and Jefferson. Ruby had already introduced them to Elsa.

Liam noticed the hickey on her neck just before she gave him a hug. "Nice hickey, Lass. I see you've enjoyed your anniversary." He whispered her in ear as they hugged.

She pulled back and blushed, fixing her hair to try and hide it. "Thanks Liam. It's been a good day." She felt Killian come up just next to her.

"Are you teasing my Swan, Liam? That's bad form, Brother." Killian smiled when he noticed the blush on Emma's face.

Liam shrugged. "It's not my fault. You made it easy."

Emma looked up at Killian. "Get me a drink, Killian?" She smiled.

He nodded. "Aye, Love. Scotch or rum?"

"Rum." She grinned. She usually drank scotch, but he knew sometimes she liked her rum, which he appreciated.

Killian went over to the bar. While he was gone, David, Mary Margaret and Graham arrived.

"David, this is Killian's brother Liam. And his wife Elsa. Liam, this is David, my brother.. and Mary Margaret his wife. And then Graham. He's a detective in town, and works at the same precinct as David." Emma introduced them.

Liam and David shook hands, and Mary Margaret hugged Elsa, who was a bit surprised.

"M, calm down." Emma shook her head.

Mary nodded. "Sorry, I'm a hugger. And I think it's great we get to meet Killian's family."

Elsa smiled. "It's alright. We're excited to get to see into Killian's life here in the States a little. We don't get to visit much."

Killian came back with their drinks and gave one tumbler of rum to Emma, kissing her head as she took it. He had let his guard down and did not realize what he was doing really.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Babe." She took a sip. They were all there so they settled into their places around the table.

Regina was eyeing them suspiciously from across the table. "Alright, Jones. Swan. Spill it. There's clearly something amiss with you two."

Killian glanced at Emma and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "Nothing's amiss, Lass. We're just done hiding." He shrugged.

Regina raised her eyebrows and Belle gasped.

"I knew it! I totally knew something was happening between the two of you." Belle smiled. She was one of Killian's friends from college and they had reconnected in Boston when he opened the Jolly.

"What?" Jefferson was confused. "You're dating? How long have you been together?"

Emma studied her drink, trying to avoid answering that question. Killian rubbed his thumb against her side reassuring her. "Yeah, well. Today is our anniversary." He said.

"Okay, so what anniversary? A month or two?" August asked.

Emma leaned into Killian. "Actually, mate. We've been together a year today." He said calmly. He was not ashamed of Emma, or of keeping their relationship hidden.

"A year? Emma, you didn't tell us for a whole year?" August was hurt.

Jefferson and Graham were just hurt a little. Regina smirked at them.

"I'm proud of you two. You kept this to yourselves for an entire year." Regina laughed, smiling at them. She looked like she was evil, but she was in reality very kind hearted.

"I'm sorry, August. It's not anything personal. It was a decision I made about my personal relationship. And Killian supported me." Emma frowned.

"Wait, why aren't you more upset, David? Or even Liam?" Graham asked curiously.

"We decided it would not be fair to tell our families in front of everyone. They deserved to have it more personal." Killian said.

Liam nodded. "We haven't known long, Killian told us last night at dinner."

David nodded too. "We had lunch with them. It was their information to tell, and I appreciate that they took the time to tell us individually."

They all nodded, and asked questions which Emma and Killian answered before Belle looked at Ruby.

"Wait, Ruby Lucas. You are the one who always wants all of the details about everyone's life when we hang out. Why are you so quiet?" Belle asked.

"I caught these two lovebirds a couple of weeks ago.. I stopped by Emma's apartment one day, after I forced her to go out with me the night before. And Killian came out, sans shirt. They couldn't deny that there was something more than Killian had come over to hang out." She grinned.

"It was obvious they had both just woken up. Emma in what I know to be Killian's shirt." She winked.

Emma blushed. "Shut up, Ruby. Honestly, I didn't expect it to go on this long. I figured one of you would catch on by accident earlier." She admitted. "We've not spent a night apart in months, except when Killian went to New York to talk to a possible editor."

"So you're living together?" Jefferson asked.

"No. Not technically, Mate. I would just stay at her apartment some nights, or she would come to mine and spend the night." Killian answered. He knew Emma was not ready to tell them they were planning on moving into one apartment soon though.

Belle smiled. "I think this is a good thing. I noticed there was something different with you, Killian. You were happier, you didn't seem as haunted. And when Emma came into the bookstore to get a Christmas present I knew she seemed different too. And I've always thought the two of you would be really good together. You're similar enough to understand each other, but you're different and compliment the other well."

"I agree." Mary Margaret smiled.

Emma kissed Killian's cheek and he whispered into her ear, which made her blush a little and cuddle into his chest.

"I always thought you were seeing someone else, Killian. I just figured you never wanted to hang out with us, because you were busy with a girl.." August said. He had always invited him out with him and Emma the last year, but Killian never came.

"I knew that if Emma or myself drank even a bit too much, we wouldn't be able to keep our relationship quiet any longer, so I worked a bit later, and then Emma and I would hang out after she got back." He shrugged.

August nodded. "I understand. But now you'll have to join us. When you can. I know you've got your restaurant, which takes up a lot of your time."

He nodded. "Aye, it keeps me busy. But I love it. I've got a great staff that help out a lot. And getting to come home to Emma most nights makes it worth it." He smiled.

It was obvious to all of their friends how happy they were together. Emma, who had never been a cuddly person, stayed with her head on Killian's shoulder most of the night. He knew he helped calm her nerves, because she did the same for him. Killian was content to just talk and laugh with his friends and family, with Emma under his arm.

She played with his fingers, and mostly just listened as everyone talked. She had never felt happier, or lighter than she did right then. Her friends knew about them, she could touch him and hold him however she wanted to.

The group spent a few hours there, mostly talking and having fun. No one found the need to drink more than one or two. Emma leaned up to whisper in Killian's ear.

"Take me home? It's late, and I'd rather spend the very end of our anniversary in bed with you."

Killian swallowed and nodded a little. "Aye, we can make our leave." He kissed her. "Let me tell Liam when I'll pick them up to go to the airport in the morning, and then we'll go."

She nodded and kissed back. "Alright, I'll say goodbye to everyone." She moved and said bye to her friends, and then to her brother.

"I can see now how happy you are, Emma. You looked content to just be sitting next to him, I'm sorry you were scared to tell me." He said when he hugged her. "I'm sorry I punched Killian earlier.. I can see now that this is good. That he wouldn't hurt you like those in the past have."

She nodded. "I'm glad we have your blessing. It means a lot to me. You're my brother, and my only family. Your opinion matters." She said softly.

He kissed her cheek. "We're going to leave too, Mary is getting tired, and I've got an early shift in the morning."

She nodded and moved back to Killian, taking his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand then hugged Liam with the other arm.

"Bye, Lass. It was good to see you again." Liam hugged her too. "I don't know if you plan on coming in the morning or not, so we can say goodbye now."

She hugged him back. "I don't know either. But goodbye, I'm glad you got to come visit even for only a weekend. Killian misses you." She smiled.

He nodded and took his wife's hand. Killian led Emma from the bar and started walking them to her apartment since it was closer.

"I had a really good time tonight, and our friends are very supportive, Love." He said as they walked.

"I know. I'm grateful for that. You're the most important person in my life. I don't ever want you to leave me." She admitted to him.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Love. You're stuck with me, for as long as you'll have me." He smiled.

 **Thank y'all for reading, and don't worry, I plan to have a couple more chapters at least(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I tried adding a little angst into this chapter, I'm not sure how it turned out..**

 **I hope you like it!**

The next weekend Emma and Killian found themselves in New York, celebrating their anniversary together. Killian booked them a really nice hotel room, where they were getting ready to go out to dinner. Emma stared in the mirror, smoothing her hands over her dress. She was excited to be here with Killian.

She had on a tight black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and a pair of red pumps. She kept her makeup light and her long hair had loose curls flowing down her back. She had a pair of stud diamond earrings and the necklace Killian had given her the week before.

"Wow.." She heard someone breathe behind her.

Emma turned around and smiled at him. "Killian.."

He came closer to her. "Emma, you look stunning. I'm lucky to have you on my arm all night." Killian smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks.. You don't look so bad yourself, Killian." She smiled, taking in his suit and waistcoat. "All the girls are going to be jealous."

Killian had on a black suit and a red waistcoat that he knew Emma loved. He decided to forgo the tie in favor of unbuttoning the top few buttons.

"Please, Swan." He rolled his eyes. "I got us a table at my favorite restaurant in the city, and then I thought maybe we could go get drinks at the bar where we met?"

She nodded. "I think that sounds alright.. Whatever you have planned, Killian. I trust you." She smiled.

He nodded. "Aye, Love. Are you ready then?"

Emma grabbed her purse and phone and then his hand. "Yeah, let's go." She held his hand as they walked. "I'm excited, we haven't really gone on many fancy dates like this."

"As am I, Swan. I get you by my side, celebrating the best year of our lives." He agreed.

The chef for the restaurant Killian had picked had been his mentor while he was in culinary school, and he wanted Emma to taste the food. He hoped he could get to introduce Emma to him after their meal, Killian had informed him they were coming.

Their meal was filled with light and happy conversation, Killian intent on keeping that look on Emma's face for as long as he could. She was carefree and relaxed, and it made him realize just how lucky he was to get to call her his girlfriend.

"You know, Swan.. I realize that this is not as special as it would have been if we had come on our actual anniversary, but I'm happy, and I love you so much." Killian admitted softly.

She covered his hand on the table. "I'm happy, Killian. I might have been upset at first about moving this weekend, but.. It was time to tell our families, and I'm honestly glad we did. Even though my brother did punch you." She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with the truth in her words.

He squeezed her hand. "Aye, Love. I know you were disappointed, but I'm glad that you feel better about it.. Would you like to get dessert?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Something chocolate?" She grinned.

He nodded. "Aye, Swan. Something chocolate." He ordered it for them, but he knew Emma would eat most of it.

Instead of their waiter bringing it out, Killian's mentor, Nemo, brought their dessert out to them.

"Well, if it isn't Killian Jones." Nemo smiled at them.

"Aye, it's good to see you, Nemo. I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, Emma. Emma this is Nemo, he was my mentor when I was first out of culinary school." Killian said as he introduced them.

Emma smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Your food was delicious tonight." She said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you, Emma. I don't know much about you, I'll admit, but Killian wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't really like you. I haven't seen him in years." Nemo replied.

Killian sighed. "I've been busy with my own restaurant. The last time I was in New York, I was only here to talk with someone about getting my recipes published. I didn't have the opportunity to come by."

Nemo smiled. "I'm just messing with you, Killian. I know you've got a successful place in Boston. And you've been busy with your girl here." He patted Killian's shoulder.

"I should get back to the kitchen, but it was good to see you, Killian. And nice to meet you, Emma. Enjoy your dessert. That's my specialty." Nemo winked at Emma before he turned to leave.

Emma smiled. "He seems nice, Killian. Did he help you after the accident?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Aye, Love. He helped me figure out how I much I could do one handed, and what I would need to delegate to my kitchen staff."

She nodded and ate her dessert happily. Killian paid their bill and they left the restaurant and in hand. Emma smiled.

"That was delicious. But let's go get drinks. I want some alcohol, and I never got my dance last week at the Rabbit Hole." She grinned at him.

He just smiled and shook his head. "Aye, Love. I believe I owe you a dance, and a rum sounds delightful. There's a bar right by the hotel that someone suggested to me."

He led her to the bar, and found them a table once they were inside.

"I'll be right back with drinks, Love. Scotch neat?" Killian asked as he kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "Yes, please, Babe." She smiled and settled into the chair.

The bar was not too crowded for a friday night, and Emma enjoyed looking at all of the people as she waited for Killian to return with their drinks. Before Killian could come back a guy came up to Emma with a sly smile.

"Hey there, Gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, obviously checking her out.

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone, and I wouldn't take a drink from a guy I barely knew." SHe told him matter of factly.

"Are you sure? I bet we could get out of here before your date notices." He leaned against the table.

"I told you I wasn't interested, asshole. I'm happy with my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"Love, is this man bothering you?" Killian said, coming up behind her and handing her her drink.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle myself. He was just leaving." She shot the guy a look.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, you can do better than some foreigner. You're hot."

Killian clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry, Mate. But I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone." He bit out at the guy. Killian was not normally the jealous type, but he did not like when men would not take no for an answer.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Fuck off." He said, sending Emma a wink before he walked away.

Emma shook her head. "It's okay, Killian." She wrapped her arm around him. "He's harmless." She kissed him to calm him down. "I belong to you."

He nodded and brushed her hair back. "I know. I love you, Swan." He kissed her softly. "Let's enjoy the rest of our night."

The two of them enjoyed their drinks before Killian offered Emma his hand. "May I have a dance, Love?" He smiled.

She grinned and took his hand. They went to the dance floor that had filled with more people since they arrived. Killian held her body against his, his hand resting low on her hips.

She swayed, practically grinding against him. "Tonight has been perfect, Killian. Thank you so much." She kissed him.

Killin kissed back softly. "Good. You're very welcome, Love." His hand rubbed over her hip.

Emma had never been one for dancing before she started dating Killian. He would often ask her to dance in the living room of one of their apartments, sometimes to music, and others to a song in his head. Now there was nowhere Emma would rather be than pressed up against the man she loved, letting every man in the room know she was taken.

Killian was lost in his thoughts, admiring his Emma. This was the first time he had really seen her open and carefree like she was in that moment.

Emma was broken out of her thoughts by a flash of familiar brown eyes staring at her from over Killian's shoulder. "Oh, fuck." She groaned. She knew her happiness would never last long, it never had.

"Swan, what's wrong?" Killian looked down at her.

Emma was frozen in her spot. "Neal." She choked out before burying her face into his shoulder.

Killian held her tighter in his arms. "It's okay, Love. I won't let the bastard near my love." He said softly into her ear.

"Let's.. Let's go." She looked up at him. "I don't. I can't see him." She sighed.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. Of course. We'll leave." He took her hand, led her towards the exit. Only before they made it there, Neal was trying to leave too and he collided with Emma.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before he looked up and realized it was Emma. "Ems." He said softly.

"Neal." She bit out. "I have nothing to say to you." She said, trying to get around him to the door and pull Killian with her.

Neal grabbed her arm. "Ems.. Please. It's been years.. I think we need to talk."

She glared at him. "I don't want to talk to you, Neal. You don't deserve to talk to me after what you did."

Killian kept his hand on her back, trying to calm her. He knew how Neal had treated her and it made his blood boil.

"Please, Emma. I want to apologize. I know it probably doesn't mean anything now, but I want to. I haven't forgotten about what I did." Neal sighed.

She glanced at Killian who gave her a reassuring smile and nod. "Fine. But we're doing it here, in public, and my boyfriend is going to be sitting right next to me." She crossed her arms and watched Neal.

Neal looked over at Killian standing close to Emma. "Oh, yeah.. Of course."

They went to a table, and sat down. Emma was sitting as close as she could to Killian, trying to take comfort from being with him. Neal watched the two of them.

"Ems.. I'm really sorry about the way I treated you." He said softly.

"Are you though, Neal? I came home one day and found you fucking some other girl in our bed." She growled.

Emma had met Neal when she was eighteen, and moved away from Ruth's house to go to college. Neal was a couple years older than her and was the first guy to treat her like he actually loved her. Neal would get drunk and get upset with Emma over nothing.

They had been dating for almost two years when Emma came back to their apartment, and found him cheating on her. In their bed. To top it off, Emma had been to see a doctor that day and found out she was pregnant.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Emma. I treated you terribly." Emma could tell he was at least somewhat truthful in his apology.

Emma had never told Neal about the baby, no one else knew either. She miscarried at twelve weeks, and had not even told David. Now David knew, as did Killian, but Neal was still clueless.

"I went through hell after that, Neal. I thought I would be okay talking about this, but.. I just don't think I can. Killian, can we please go?" She asked him, unshed tears starting to shine in her eyes.

"Aye, Love. Of course we can." He kissed her forehead. "I'd say it was nice to see you, Mate. But frankly it wasn't." Killian said as he put his suit coat around Emma's shoulders.

Neal sighed. "Don't go, please." He said, reaching out to Emma. He was definitely intoxicated, and seemed to have no sense that Emma was uncomfortable.

Killian grabbed Neal's shirt. "Leave my girlfriend alone, Mate. She owes you nothing." Killian had always had a bit of a temper, and was very protective of Emma. He shoved Neal back, and hurried Emma out of the bar.

 **Thanks for reading, y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were away from the door Emma stopped and buried her face in Killian's chest. She could not stop the tears from falling.

"Shh, I've got you, Love. No one will touch you." He rubbed her back gently as they stood there.

"Killian.. I.. Let's just go to the hotel.. I just want to be in your arms." She looked up at him.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his fingers, and tightened the jacket around her shoulders. "I can do that. And if you want to not talk about this, we can pretend it never happened."

Emma nodded and let him take her back to their hotel room. She was silent the entire walk, and then as she changed out of her dress and into one of Killian's shirts before crawling into the bed and curling up. Killian was worried about her, she had not been this detached since she told him about what happened with Neal.

He put on his pajamas and got into bed with her. "Swan.." He said softly, reaching out to rub her back.

She turned over and crawled into his arms. "I hate that he ruined this weekend." She said softly.

Killian shook his head. "He didn't ruin it. I still get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. That's all that matters. Do you want to talk about why it upset you so much?" He asked softly.

She held onto his shirt. "I.. I know he wasn't lying about feeling bad, but.. He hurt me so much. We could've had a child and he never even knew. I thought about telling him." She said softly.

Killian kissed her head. "You don't owe him anything, and it's okay that you're still hurt. He took advantage of you." He rubbed her back. "But I'm not going anywhere, Emma Swan. It'll take a lot to get rid of me."

She hugged his neck tightly. "You're so much better than him, Killian. I don't deserve you. I deserve to be with guys like him."

"Swan, that is not true. You're the strongest, and most head strong woman I've ever met. You're powerful, and confident. You're absolutely stunning. You've got the biggest heart, and I know that one day, if it's what you decide you want, you'll be an amazing mother." He said softly.

Killian loved Emma more than the world, and he had wanted to do more than just shove Neal. Killian was fiercely protective of Emma and always had been. He never imagined he would ever have to see Neal, but he held himself back for her sake.

Emma blinked up at him. "I'm not that great, Killian. I'm just a girl with walls, and an awful childhood." She said softly.

"Swan, I love you. You let me behind those walls and it was the single greatest thing that ever happened to me." He kissed her forehead. "You're the only one I want to be with."

She nodded. "I love you too. Thank you for not punching him. I know you were holding back for my sake." She said softly.

"Aye, Swan. I didn't think he deserved my time of day. You were all that was on my mind." Killian cuddled her close.

She closed her eyes and snuggled against him for a few minutes. "Were you serious about me being a good mom?" She asked softly.

Killian had rested his cheek against her head. "Aye, Love. Of course you will be. But I know you're unsure about having children." He said softly.

Emma kissed his chest. "You'd be the best father, Killian. Maybe you should find a woman who is sure of what she wants, who will give you a family." She said softly.

"Emma, Love.. I don't need children to be happy. I just want to be with you, and if some day we have a family, whether it be children of our own, or maybe we adopt, then I'll be happy. But all I need is you." He kissed her head and rubbed her back gently.

"But you want children, Killian. I know you want children." She sighed. "I just.. I don't know if I can do it. And I don't want to hold you back. I'm too broken." She said softly.

Killian shook his head. "You're not holding me back, and you may be broken, but that's why I'm here. To put you back together. I'm happy where my life is right now. I get to call you mine."

Emma nodded. "Promise me, Killian. If you ever decide that you want to leave and find a chance at having a family, you'll tell me honestly?"

He nodded. "Aye, Love. I'll tell you. But if that family doesn't happen with you, I don't particularly want it." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his kiss. She knew he was being honest with her, and she was happy that she had not been alone when she saw Neal. "Killian, I'm sorry our night out got cut short. But I really did have an amazing time. You looked sexy in that suit." She smiled a little.

Killian smirked teasingly at her. "Oh, did I?" He teased. "Well, Love. You looked absolutely sinful in that dress. You had to know how much of a tease you were being." He smiled at her.

Emma blushed a little. "I knew you would love it. And I knew you'd struggle to keep your hands off me. But you were definitely teasing me too." She smiled.

He nodded. "I just know how my girlfriend likes me to dress. You love me in a suit and waistcoat, and I can't tie a tie, I've only one hand, Lass." He smirked a little. He was glad she was smiling and joking again.

She nodded. "You're right. I've got a hot boyfriend. I think you look even better in your chef's coat while you're working." She shifted so she could look at him.

"Aye, I'm well aware. That's why you can't visit me too much at work." He teased.

She smiled. "Make me forget, Killian. I want to think only of you." She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

He flipped them over and kissed her deeply. "I'd love to." He breathed.

When they finally went to sleep they both were thoroughly sated and Neal was no where near Emma's mind. Emma woke up happier than she had been the previous night. Her hand rested over Killian's heart, and his arms tightened around her in his sleep.

She smiled and brushed her hair back, admiring his face. She was thinking about what it will be like to wake up to him every day once they move in together. Her thoughts started to stray into more long term thoughts, like marriage, and even children with him.

"Mmm.. Love, stop thinking so loud. Some of us are trying to sleep." Killian mumbled, his accent thicker from sleep and his eyes still closed.

"Sorry.. I just realized soon we're going to have an apartment together, and I'll get to wake up and see your face.." She said softly.

He smiled and opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. "I can't wait, Love. There's nothing I want more than to wake up with you in my arms, in an apartment that is ours." He said softly, and kissed her good morning.

She grinned. "Can we go to Central Park today? And get hot chocolate?" She asked after she kissed him.

"Aye, Love. Of course, we just have to be at a show at seven tonight, other than that our day is completely open." He smiled.

They got ready for their day, and went to a coffee shop near the hotel on their way to Central Park. Killian loved watching Emma look at everything, the smile on her face was contagious. They spent the day walking through Central Park and Times Square. Both of them had been to the city before, but it was different for them to see it with each other.

Emma had never seen a show on Broadway, so Killian decided he had to take her and she loved it. They spent part of Sunday exploring the city further before they drove back to Boston.

"Killian, thank you for this trip. It's been the best weekend, and it was good to get away from all of our friends and everything after they found out about us." Emma said after they had been driving for a while.

Killian nodded. "Of course, Love. You don't have to keep thanking me, I rather enjoyed the trip too. It was a great time." He smiled.

She nodded. "But you paid for everything.. I could've paid for dinner or something." She said softly. She had never had a guy willing to spend money on her because they wanted to. It was always held over her head.

"I know, but I wanted to. And I have plenty of money.. You're my girlfriend and I like to spoil you. You deserve it." Killian assured her.

"I.. I've never had a guy want to buy things for me. If I didn't pay, he held it over my head until I 'returned' the favor. It'll take time to get used to it." She said softly.

Killian frowned. "I'm sorry that you were treated that way. And you in know way owe me anything for it. You came with me, and you love me.. That's all I need in return, Swan."

She leaned across the console and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Killian. And I am trying to accept that you want to spend your money on me.." She said softly.

"I love you too, Emma." He smiled.

She switched the radio on and leaned against the window. "Can I wear your sweater?" She asked softly.

He laughed softly. "Of course, you don't have to ask. It's in the backseat."

She pulled it over her head and snuggled into it. Not five minutes later she was sound asleep, completely relaxed surrounded by Killian's scent. She slept the entire drive back to her apartment.

"Swan, Love.. Time to get up." He rubbed her arm. "You can go back to sleep once we get upstairs."

She nodded a little. "You'll stay with me, right?" She asked as she got out of his car and grabbed her suitcase.

"Aye, I'll stay, Love." He kissed her temple. He unlocked her apartment and took her bag from her.

"Thanks.. What time is it?" She asked softly.

"About seven thirty, Love. You're hungry, aren't you?" He set their bags down and wrapped his arms around her. She nodded at him, blushing a little. "Do you want to get take out, or do you want me to cook?"

"We can get take out.. I'm sure you're tired too." She was still tired, so she did not really care as long as she got food.

He nodded and ordered them something for delivery. They ate their food in Emma's bed, and she fell asleep almost immediately after they finished. Killian was happy, and he was glad that they were able to go on their trip, even though they ran into Neal.

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it! There will be a small time jump in the next chapter, and maybe only a few more chapters in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here is the last "official" chapter of the story, but don't worry, there will be a couple more "bonus" chapters/epilogues.**

 **I hope y'all like it.**

Two months later they packed up Emma's apartment and she officially lived with him. When Killian's lease was up a few months after that, they had found a house. It was near David and Mary Margaret's, and was still close enough to their jobs.

When Killian first showed it to her, Emma fell in love with the house. She had never imagined that they would marry or have kids, but the moment she stepped into it, she could picture everything. A couple kids, with Killian's dark hair and bright blue eyes. She knew she wanted more. She wanted a life with him, and it terrified her.

Six months after they told everyone about their relationship, they were spending their first night in their house. Killian had put a fire in the fireplace. He was laying on the couch, with his head on her lap, her fingers stroking through his hair.

"Marry me." Emma said suddenly.

Killian turned to look up at her. "Pardon me, love? But aren't I supposed to ask you that?" He teased a little.

"Yeah, but. Marry me, Killian. I want it. I can't believe how much I want it." She looked down at him, worry was clear in her eyes. She was scared he did not want to marry her.

He sat up and kissed her cheek. "I should've known you'd blow my plans like that, Love." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and came back a couple minutes later with a small box. He knelt in front of where she was on the couch.

"Emma Swan. I think I've been in love with you since the day we met. But I knew I wanted to spend my life with you after our first official date. Your smile is my favorite thing to see. I love to hear your laugh, and hold you close. Love, you're the one I have always been meant to be with. I found my happy ending."

She had tears in her eyes now. She could not believe this.

"Swan, will you marry me?" He asked softly, opening the box to show her the ring.

She covered her mouth and nodded, at a loss for words. "Y-yes. Fuck yes, Killian." She managed to get out before she moved and hugged him tightly. She had tears running down her cheeks.

He laughed a little. "That makes me so happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." He rubbed her back and kissed her tenderly.

"That ring is gorgeous, when did you get it?" She asked as she let him slip it on her finger.

"Well, that ring is actually my mother's, love." He said softly, moving so he could hold her on his lap. "Liam had it, he decided it wasn't Elsa's style when they got married, but I knew it was perfect for you. And I knew you'd love that it was a family ring."

She nodded and wiped at her cheeks. "I do. It's perfect, Killian. I love you so much." She kissed him again.

He helped her dry her cheeks and kissed her softly. "If you really don't like it, I'll buy you one you do. You don't have to pretend for my sake."

She shook her head. "No, it's honestly perfect. It's simple, but elegant.. And I love that it was your mom's. I know how important she was, and I hope she would have liked me."

He nodded. "I was just a lad when she passed, but Liam told me when I told him about my plans that she would have adored you. Your kind heart, your passion for your work. Your loyalty."

She smiled and held onto him tightly. "Does David know you were going to ask?"

He nodded. "Aye, I asked for his blessing a month or so ago."

She laughed softly. "I always knew you were old fashioned. But I don't care. I kind of like that you asked him."

He smiled. "I know he appreciated the gesture. He's protective of you, and he gave me the typical speech and everything.." He kissed her cheek.

They ended up in bed not too long after that. Emma curled up with him after a while.

"Did I really ruin your plans to propose?" She asked softly.

"Aye, Love.. I intended to ask you in a couple weeks on your birthday, when you agreed to go sailing with me. But I don't mind. I'm glad I don't have to wait any longer, you're my fiancee." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

Emma looked up at him and smiled a little. "Well, I never thought I'd want this. To be married, to own a house with you. But I realized.. There's nothing I've ever wanted more. Can I be honest with you?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can, Love. You can always tell me anything." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I think.. I think I might want children." She admitted softly. "Someday.. I want to give you a family.. Make you a father." She laid her head down so she did not have to see him.

"Emma.. Are you sure? You don't have to want that. I asked you to marry me because I want to spend my entire life with you. With or without children." He lifted her chin to get her to look at him.

"The moment you brought me to this house, I pictured it filled with noises of our children.. A couple of our own maybe. Maybe one or two we adopt. I can just see your smile as you play with them, or you teaching them how to cook. Singing to them." She said softly.

He kissed her softly. "That's what I want, and I'm so happy that you want it too. You can change your mind at any opportunity, I'm not holding you to this."

She smiled and kissed him too. "I know. You never push me into anything. And I love you so much. I can't believe one day I'll get to be Mrs. Killian Jones." She breathed, resting her forehead against his.

The two of them were happier than either ever thought they could be, and it was only the beginning.

 **Thank y'all for reading!**

 **If you have any requests for scenes you want to see in this verse, or any other prompts don't hesitate to ask!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a long epilogue kind of chapter, but it won't be the only one(:**

 **I hope you like it!**

Emma played with one of her curls as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting nervous, today was the day she would marry Killian. David knocked on the door frame, pulling her from her own little world.

She got up and moved towards her brother. "David.." She smiled.

He smiled and hugged his little sister. "You look gorgeous, Em. Killian won't know what hit him." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks.. I asked Ruby to get you for a couple reasons.. I have something I wanted to give you, and I need you to take something to Killian." She said softly.

Emma grabbed two small boxes from the vanity. She sat next to him on the end of her and Killian's bed. "You know I never had a family.. But since your mom adopted me, you've always treated me like a little sister. Even when I wasn't in the best situation."

"Emma, we may not be blood related, but you're my family.. But you didn't have to get me anything." He said softly.

She shook her head. "This is from me, for my big brother." She handed it to him with a small smile.

David opened the box and smiled a little. Emma had picked out a nice watch for him. "Em, it's beautiful.. Thank you." He hugged her tightly.

She hugged back. "I wanted to give you something you'd use.. I'll admit Killian did help me pick it out, I don't know much about men's watches." She shrugged. "I hope you'll wear it today?"

He nodded. "Of course I will, Emma. I love it." He put it on. "Killian sent you something too.. I think he knew you'd be nervous.. He's anxious to see you himself." He smiled and pulled something from his coat pocket.

She took it from him and stood up. "Alright, will you tell MM to come back in here? I need her to help with my finishing touches."

He nodded and left to give Killian what Emma had for him. Emma played with the envelope, setting the gift aside. She took a breath as she started reading his letter.

Emma, my beautiful Swan. I know you're likely nervous, Love, but I promise you'll see me very soon. I'll be the devilishly handsome one at the end of the aisle.

Before we do this, I want to thank you. You've been my savior, Emma. When we met, I was lost and spent most nights drowning myself in a bottle of rum. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you in my life. Although we met in New York, I believe it was fate that we happened to both live in Boston. It may have taken us awhile to get to this point, but it was worth it.

Today we start the rest of our lives, as husband and wife. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look. Don't worry about your nerves, I'm nervous too. But I believe that these nerves mean that we've got something strong, and real, and we're just scared we'll wake up and it will all have been a dream.

Trust me, it's not a dream. Maybe you'll wear this today?

I love you,

K.J.

Emma smiled a little and wiped her eyes. Killian knew her better than anyone, and his words seemed to calm her. She opened the little box and found a small charm with the date and their initials engraved on it. A small note in the box told her to add it to the necklace he gave her for their first anniversary. The necklace she never took off.

She slipped it back on as they came into the bedroom. Killian and Emma had decided to have a small outdoor wedding in their backyard, overlooking the water.

"You read Killian's note?" Mary Margaret smiled. "David told me he gave it to you."

Emma nodded and Ruby fixed her face makeup. "Yes, it didn't say much, but just seeing his handwriting, and his words made me feel less nervous." She shrugged.

Ruby smiled and stood back to admire her work. "You look hot. That dress hugs your curves perfectly. One last touch." She fluffed Emma's hair and placed a flower crown on her head.

"Ruby, I'm already wearing sandals and getting married in my backyard. Do I need a flower crown too?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it completes the look. It's gorgeous, and you said and I quote 'no sparkly stuff' so I figured flowers in your hair would be perfect." Ruby shrugged.

"Alright.. I believe you.. Do either of you know if Killian has read my note and opened the gift yet?" She asked softly. There was something important in her letter, and she was nervous for him to find it.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I'm sure he has. It's almost time." She smiled.

Since Emma had taken over their bedroom for the day Killian, Liam and David were getting ready at David and Mary Margaret's since they lived just down the street.

At that moment Killian was sitting with Emma's gift in his hand. He had forced David and Liam to give him some privacy, he needed to read Emma's words on his own. There were two envelopes, and a small box.

He opened the envelope with his name written on it in her handwriting.

Killian Jones.

When we met, I refused to acknowledge how much I might actually like you. I pushed you into the friendzone for years, and you just accepted it because you would have rather been friends than nothing at all. The day I finally asked you out was one of the best days of my life. I love you more than anything, and I can't wait for our family to be official.

Someone once told me that you know you've found a home that when you leave, you miss it. For me, you're that home, Killian. Whenever I'm not with you, I miss you so much. As long as I have you for the rest of my life I'll be happy.

Now, I wanted to do this in person, but bad luck and all that has kept me from it. There's something you should know before we get married. Open the second envelope, and you'll understand.

Killian set the note down and opened the second envelope. Killian had tears in his eyes from reading the letter, but the moment he saw the contents of the other envelope the tears were streaming down his face.

I hope you're as happy about this as I am. I know it's not something we planned, but I'm happy, Killian. I want this with you. I told you when we got engaged that one day I'd give you the family you want, it is just coming sooner than we expected. But as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I know you'll never leave me. You'll never abandon us. If you're upset, come talk to me before the ceremony.. Or if you just need to see me, good or bad luck be damned.

We both love you, and we'll see you soon.

Your love,

Emma

Killian slipped the paper into this pocket so that he would have it close during the ceremony. Now he could not wait to see Emma, he needed to talk to her about this. He opened the box, she had given him a pair of silver cufflinks to wear for that day. They had the date engraved below a 'K & E'. He made sure he was not crying anymore before he asked for Liam's help to put them on.

"Are you alright, Brother? You appear as if you've been crying." Liam asked softly as he helped him.

"I'm great, Liam. Don't worry.. Emma's letter was just so sweet, and they're happy tears." Killian smiled at his brother to reassure him.

"Good. You deserve to be happy, Killian. I'm glad you found Emma, you two are good for each other. I'm sorry I questioned that at first." Liam patted Killian on the shoulder once he was finished with his cuff links.

"I know you were just being my older brother. I understand, Liam. But I'm glad you're here. That you're going to stand beside me as I marry Emma." He smiled. "Is it time to head to the house?"

David came in as he asked that. "It's time, Killian. Mary Margaret texted me and asked if you opened your gift from Emma? Emma was asking.."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I opened it. Please tell your wife to assure Emma that I loved it and I can't wait to see her."

David nodded and they made their way to Killian and Emma's. The wedding was small, just their brothers and their close group of friends. Killian made sure he had the papers in his pocket, and he could not keep the smile from his face.

Killian took his place at the end of the aisle, with Liam next to him. David would be walking Emma down the aisle, and then would stand with Liam. Emma had asked Ruby and Mary Margaret to stand up with her.

Before he knew it, Emma was standing at the end of the aisle on David's arm. Killian couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His eyes briefly took in her dress, the long sleeves trailing past her hands, the fabric hugging the curves of her body perfectly. He could not keep the smile from his face, today was the best day of his life. He was finally getting a family of his own, with the woman who is his entire world.

David passed Emma's hand to him, and gave Killian a quick hug. He pressed a kiss to Emma's temple and whispered something in her ear. Emma just nodded, her eyes were focused on Killian.

Killian lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "You look stunning, Love." He whispered.

She blushed as the officiant started the ceremony. They made it through easily until the vows came. Emma decided she needed to go first because she knew Killian would make her cry, especially with all of the hormones running through her.

She spoke of her love for him, she knew it was not very eloquent, but Killian smiled and wiped tears from his eyes with this prosthetic. Killian had originally written something up to say, but after her letter that morning he decided to speak from the heart.

Emma had tears streaming down her cheeks by the end. She had never been one to cry, or get overly emotional, unless it was anger, but she had a lot going on today. Killian wiped her tears with his thumb as he smiled at her.

"I love you more than anything, Emma. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll never abandon you."

She smiled a little and squeezed his hand. Liam handed Killian their rings. Killian slipped Emma's on as instructed, and Emma placed his on his right hand.

"It is my great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The officiant smiled.

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and kissed her softly. "I'm so happy, Swan.. About everything." He whispered after they pulled away from their kiss.

She nodded. "I'm glad. We'll talk in a minute." She kissed him once more.

Their friends all came up and gave them congratulations, hugging each of them. They had strung lights over their backyard, and had some tables set off to one side for the reception. Emma and Killian did not care much about the reception, they were just happy to be surrounded by the people they care about.

"Killian, let's go.. I want to talk to you about something. In private." Emma said softly after everyone had a drink, and people were starting to have fun.

He nodded and took her into the house and into the study. He kissed her deeply.

"Emma.. Are you really..?" He breathed.

She nodded and kissed back. "How does it feel to be a husband and a father on the same day?" She asked softly, a small smile on her face.

"I can't believe it. You're pregnant.. I'm gonna be a father." He held her close.

"I wanted to tell you in person.. But I also wanted to tell you before we got married.. And I didn't find out for certain until yesterday, and you had already left to spend the night with Liam.. And, I.. You needed to know. I needed you to know. I didn't want to go through all of this if you were going to just leave me.." Emma rambled. She was nervous.

"Swan, breathe, Love." Killian brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm happy. I want this. I'm not going to abandon you or our baby. I'm in this for good, Swan." He kissed her cheek, and placed his hand on her stomach. "I kept the sonogram in my pocket during the ceremony." He admitted softly.

She smiled a little and covered his hand with hers. "This baby is going to be so loved.. But.. Can we keep it to ourselves for a while? I.. I'm not that far along, and I don't want to tell anyone too soon.." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. Of course." He pulled her into an embrace. "I know this isn't something we planned for, and I know you said you wanted a family with me.. But if that changed, we can talk about our options. You don't have to do this for me."

She laid her head on his chest for a moment. "I've thought about our options.. I want to have this baby, I want to let you be a father to a child we made together. I love you, and I'm terrified, but seeing the joy on your face, that makes it all worth it."

He rubbed her back gently. "Alright, Love. Just let me know if anything changes." He said. "Now, let's go back to our friends, and get a drink.."

She smiled and kissed him once more before dragging him back outside. She got some lemonade, and got him a rum.

He kept his left arm around her waist so that he could hold his drink. Liam came up to the two of them and hugged Emma.

"Welcome to the Jones family, Emma." He smiled. "We're glad to have you."

Emma smiled and hugged her brother-in-law. "Thank you, Liam. I'm glad to be a part of it. I'm glad you and Elsa were able to make it, with your new baby and all." She smiled.

Liam and Elsa had a daughter now, she was only three months old, and Killian had been worried Liam would not be able to come.

"Aye, the doctor gave us the all clear. She did pretty well on the flight. You'll have to hold her in a little while." Liam smiled.

Emma nodded. "Killian, can you get me some food?" She asked softly. "I was too nervous to eat earlier."

He kissed her cheek. "Aye, Love. I'll be back. I had them make grilled cheeses just for you."

She grinned at him, and let him go. Liam had gone off to find his wife and daughter so Emma went to talk to Mary Margaret.

"Hey, MM.." She hugged her sister in law. "I'm so glad you and David were here."

"Of course. You're our family. David would never have missed it, and honestly, neither would I." She hugged back. "Where is that husband of yours?" She teased.

"Killian went to get me something to eat. You know I didn't eat much today.." She shrugged. "He'll be back."

Ruby came and handed Emma a glass of something alcoholic. "You need a drink, Emma. We're celebrating." She grinned.

"Uh.. Thanks, Rubes." Emma took it. She could not drink, but she would pretend so that no one was the wiser.

Killian came back. "Here, Love. Let me take your glass so you can eat." He traded her for the drink.

Emma practically inhaled the food. She had not realized how hungry she actually was. "Thank you, Killian." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "I'd do anything for you, Swan."

She smiled at him. They talked with all of their friends, it was a rare moment that they were all able to be together. Emma went over to Elsa when she saw her sitting at one of the tables, rocking the baby.

"Hey.." She smiled and sat next to her. "I'm so glad you came, Elsa. It means a lot to me, and even more to Killian."

Elsa smiled. "Emma, I know Liam and Killian have an unusual relationship.. But if we hadn't been able to bring Alana, I would've just stayed back. I wasn't letting Liam miss this day."

Emma nodded. "That's sweet of you.. She's gorgeous, by the way.." She said softly, looking down at the baby.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her? You are her Aunt Emma." Elsa asked.

"I'd be honored.." She said softly. Emma was nervous, but she knew she would have to get used to it if she was going to have her own baby soon.

Elsa laid Alana in her arms and Emma held her close. Killian and Liam came over to their wives laughing.

"Hello, Loves." Killian smiled and sat next to Emma so he could admire his niece. "Isn't she a beaut, Swan? I'm the luckiest uncle." He smiled.

Emma laughed softly. "Of course she's beautiful."

"Killian, Emma.. I know this is your wedding day.. But there are a couple things we'd like to talk with you two about.." Liam said softly.

Killian nodded. "You can talk to us about anything, Brother."

"Well, first.. We wanted to ask if you and Emma would like to be Alana's godparents?" Liam asked softly. "Just in case something happens to Elsa and I.. We want her to be raised by you."

Killian looked at his brother a moment, then to Emma, who nodded at him with a small smile. "Aye, Liam. We would be honored to call this little lass our goddaughter. Thank you." He hugged him tightly.

He smiled. "Good. Now that that's handled.. What would you say to having us a little bit closer? Elsa was offered a job in Boston.. And well, we decided to take it. It's a great position, and being closer to our family is an added bonus."

Killian smiled. "That's great, Liam. You know we love when you visit.. It'll be great to have you closer than in Britain."

Emma smiled, still holding the baby. "You really want me to be her godmother? Not your sister, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "I love my sister, Emma. But she's crazy. And you're obviously a natural with kids. Plus, you and Killian have something special, and we want our daughter to be with two people who will love and cherish her in our absence."

Emma had tears in her eyes. "That means a lot to me, Elsa.. Thank you both." Killian took his niece from Emma's arms and ran his finger over her cheek.

"Little lass, when your father gets ridiculous, Uncle Killian will take care of you. He can be a bit much." He stage-whispered to Alana, just to tease his brother.

Liam shook his head. "Don't conspire against me with my daughter. She's only a few months old, I don't need that yet."

Elsa laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "Let the two bond. You'll always be her favorite man. And it's his job to tease you with her."

Killian nodded and passed the baby to her father. "I believe it's time for me to dance with my wife, before the night ends.."

Emma smiled a little and took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist while they swayed.

"You looked good holding Alana. I can't wait until it's our baby you're holding." He whispered in her ear.

Emma looked up at him. "I can't believe how happy I am.. Because of you." She said softly. "You're the love of my life, Killian. And I wish you had been with me when I found out.."

He played with her hair gently. "I know, Love. But it's alright that I wasn't.. I'd like to come the next time though?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She closed her eyes, soaking in the moment.

Emma Swan never thought she would find someone that she wanted to marry, let alone actually marry them. This day had been like a dream, the words Killian said, the way he held her as they danced. She had been terrified at first when she realized she was pregnant, but now that Killian knew, she could not be happier.

Killian's thumb rubbed circles against her back as he hummed along to the song. Emma was the love of his life, and he felt like everything was right in his world. He had imagined this day for weeks, how she would look coming down the aisle, how it felt kissing her for the first time as her husband. But the reality of the day, far surpassed anything his imagination could ever conjure up.

He breathed in the scent of the flowers in her hair, mixed with a scent that was uniquely Emma. "You don't mind that I still call you 'Swan' right?" He asked softly.

"Of course not. It would be weird if you stopped.. I may legally be Emma Jones, but it doesn't change that I'm your Swan." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. "Thank you for this wedding, it's more than I ever dreamed of.. The house is perfect, our friends and family are here.. I got to see the light in your eyes when I confirmed that you're going to be a father. There's nothing else I could ever ask for."

Killian kissed her and held her close to him. "You're welcome, and worth it all. All the time, and money, and love.. You're my whole world, and I'd give you the whole world if I could." He smiled a little and swayed with her. "I love you, Emma Swan Jones. And I always will. No matter what comes our way."

 **I tried to make it extra fluffy, so I hope y'all liked it! Thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's a pretty long piece out of the Jones family's future. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

Emma woke up one night and searched the bed for her husband, frowning when she found it to be cold. She blinked at the clock, realizing it was barely four a.m. She pushed the blankets off her body and pulled on one of Killian's sweaters before going to find him.

She moved down the hallway, stopping to check on their four year old. Lucas was sound asleep clutching his favorite bear to his chest. Emma adjusted his blanket and pressed a kiss to his head.

She and Killian had been married four years, and were happier than either of them thought they would ever be. Since she was up she went to check on their oldest, Meghan, who was now twelve. They had adopted her two years into their marriage, and the moment they met they knew she was destined to be a member of their family.

Despite not being biologically Emma's, Meghan was in every way as stubborn and strong-willed as her mother. Emma smiled at her daughter, and closed the door back.

She knew where Killian was now that she realized it. She padded down the hall, and into the nursery. She smiled at her husband and their baby, both of them sound asleep in the rocking chair. Emma went over and kissed Killian's forehead.

"Kil.. Come back to bed." She said softly, rubbing the baby's back.

Killian opened his eyes. "Oh.. Sorry, Love. Must've fallen asleep after I changed her.." He said softly.

"Let your little princess sleep in her bed, and come back with me.." She lifted Addison from his arms and kissed the baby's head. She put her back in the crib and felt Killian's hand against the small of her back.

"I still can't believe we've got another daughter.." He said softly. "She's perfect.. Thank you." He kissed her shoulder.

She smiled a little and leaned into his arms. "You helped, mister. I couldn't have had her on my own.. And Meghan and Lucas are adjusting to her well.. Let's go to bed, I'm still tired, and I need my husband.."

Killian nodded and took her back to their room. "Sorry you got up, I had hoped I could keep her from waking you.. But I guess we fell asleep." He said as they laid down.

Emma rested her head against his chest. "It's okay.. It was really cute. I wish I had my phone to take a picture.." She sighed. "Thank you for getting up with her though.. I'm still exhausted. You'd think it'd be easier to get through the first month with the second, but it's worse."

Killian rubbed her back. "It's the least I could do since I've got to go to work tomorrow and you're stuck with a newborn and four year old all day.."

She sighed. "I know, Kil.. I appreciate everything you do for me.. And how wonderful of a father you are.. Um, since we're up.. Meghan told me she was interested in cooking, maybe she could come with you to the restaurant sometime? Or you and she could have a bonding time and cook for us. I don't want her to feel left out because of the baby.."

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. That sounds perfect. I'd love to spend some time with our girl. I don't want her to feel like we don't love her as much because she isn't our blood.."

"Good. Thank you." She kissed his jaw. "Goodnight." She said softly, already half asleep again.

Addison Ruth Jones was two weeks old, and she already had her father wrapped around her tiny finger. Killian hated having to leave Emma so soon after giving birth, but he needed to check on the restaurant.

Both Addison and Lucas inherited their father's unruly dark hair, and Addison had his bright blue eyes. Lucas looked more like Emma everyday, his eyes were a blue-green, and he had her smile and nose.

Killian watched his wife sleep for a while, knowing he would be up again soon to help Meghan get ready for school. When he got married he never thought that they would have three kids, but he was so happy to have them all. Emma was an amazing mother, and she would do anything to make sure they were happy.

He fell asleep again, holding Emma against his chest. He got up with his alarm, shutting it off quickly to keep from waking Emma. He pressed a kiss to her head, and went to got make sure Meghan was up.

"Meg, Love?" He knocked on her doorframe.

"Yes, Papa?" She came from her closet in her clothes for school.

"I just wanted to be sure you were up.. How about I make you breakfast this morning? I think we've got time.." Killian smiled.

She grinned. "Yeah, can you make me scrambled eggs? Oh! And hot chocolate?"

He smiled. "Of course." He went down stairs as Meghan followed closely behind.

"So, tell me, Love. How is school? Everything is still good this year?" Killian asked as he cooked.

She nodded a little. "It's fine, Papa.. It's pretty easy though." She shrugged.

He nodded. "Well, you'll be in the advanced classes next year. Your mother and I already discussed it with the school."

She smiled. "Okay. Are you taking me to school today? Momma's got to stay with the baby?" She asked softly.

Killian nodded and placed her plate in front of her. "Aye, Love.. She does. I know you like when she takes you, but she's exhausted right now." He kissed her head.

"Okay.." She frowned and ate her food quietly. Killian placed her hot chocolate in front of her and settled into a chair next to her with his mug.

"Love, you know Emma and I love you, right? If your mother felt well enough, she would take you." Killian said softly.

Meghan looked down at her plate. "Papa.. You're not going to send me back right?" She asked quietly.

"Princess.." Killian rubbed her back. "We would never send you back. You're our daughter and we love you. I know it's probably confusing right now, with Addison being here requiring a lot of our attention. But there is nothing that would ever cause us to send you back, you're stuck with us." He smiled softly.

She looked up at him. "But you have a daughter now.. One who is yours, and you get to raise from birth. You don't need me." She had tears in her eyes.

"Meghan Jones, you may not be my biological daughter. But Emma and I know, better than most, that family isn't always those who share our genes. It's those we choose to be our family who really mean the most." He brushed her hair from her eyes. "If you ever feel like we're leaving you out, or like you aren't a part of the family, tell me or Mom, okay?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Papa.. I don't want to lose you. I like it here." She had started crying.

Killian rubbed her back gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I have three children and I love all of you equally." He kissed her temple. He knew they would likely be late for school, but he figured making sure his daughter understood her place in their lives was more important.

She nodded a little and held onto him. "I love you, Papa.. You and Emma are the best parents. And Lucas is a good little brother." She said softly.

He kissed her cheek and settled her to sit on his lap. "I love you too, Meg. More than the entire world." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Momma said you told her you were interested in cooking.. Is that true?"

She nodded a little. "Yeah, it looks like fun. And I like when you let me help.."

"Well, how about I pick you up from school today and you can come be my left hand man at The Jolly this afternoon?" He smiled a little, trying to get her to laugh at his joke about his hand.

She smiled a little. "Really? You'd let me come to work with you?"

"Aye, Love. Of course I will. You're almost thirteen, and you're responsible enough. And I know you'll listen to my instructions." He smiled.

She hugged him around the neck tightly. "Thank you, thank you, Papa."

"I figured we could spend some time just us. And maybe you can help me make dinner for our family tonight? I believe Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David will be here. Mary Margaret is coming to help Mom today." He brushed her hair back.

She nodded. "I'd like that.. I know it's not that difficult, but.. Maybe we could make grilled cheese for dinner? It's Momma's favorite, and I want to make her happy.." She said softly.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Love. And it allows us to start small, maybe you can do some of it by yourself." He kissed her cheek. "But, I've already made you late for school.. We should get going."

She sighed and got up. She pulled her leather jacket on, and grabbed her backpack. Killian smiled at her.

"You know, you may be our biological daughter, but you look more and more like your mom every day." He kissed the top of her head as they left.

Emma did not sleep much longer after Killian and Meghan left. The bed dipped next to her, and little arms wrapped around her.

"Morning, Handsome." Emma smiled a little, opening her eyes to look at her son.

"Hi, Mommy." Lucas smiled. "I'm hungry.." He laid his head against her.

She nodded. "Alright, Buddy. Let me get up, and check on the baby then I'll get your breakfast. Cheerios or fruit today?" She asked as she got up.

"Cheerios!" He smiled and hopped off the bed, following her to Addison's room.

Emma leaned down and picked Addison up, cradling her close. "Morning, Baby girl." She said softly.

Addison was whimpering a little, so Emma changed her diaper. "Let's go feed this brother of yours, Addi." She smiled and took her downstairs, Lucas running ahead of her to the kitchen.

"Luke, sit at the counter, okay? Don't run around too much, please." She put Addison in the bassinet they kept downstairs, and got Lucas his food.

"Yes, Mommy." He had luckily gotten his manners from Killian, and sat patiently at the counter. Emma gave him his bowl, and he immediately dug in.

"Are we gonna play today, Mommy?" He asked her.

"We'll see if I can play, Handsome.. Aunt Mary is coming to help me today, so I'm sure she'll play with, or let me play with you." She kissed the top of his head.

He nodded. "Okay.. Can I see Addi?" He asked.

Lucas was only four years old, but he loved his baby sister already. It made Emma so happy when she saw Lucas and Meghan with Addison. She moved the bassinet to where he could see her. Addison was looking around curiously before latching onto Lucas' face.

Emma smiled. "She recognizes her big brother." She rubbed his back, and picked up Addison again, holding her close. The doorbell rang and Emma felt a little relieved.

"Lucas, want to get the door with me?" She looked at him.

He nodded and ran to the door, checking with Emma making sure he could open it. When she nodded he opened it.

"Aunt Mary!" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hello, Lucas. It's good to see you, Buddy. And how are you, Mommy?" She asked, looking up at Emma.

"I'm exhausted and I wish that my husband was here." She said softly. "But I have a healthy baby, and I have Lucas.. And I have you here to help." She sighed.

Mary Margaret nodded and took Lucas' hand. "Let's go get some toys." She said and took him to the living room.

Addison started crying in Emma's arms, so she moved to the couch to feed her. Emma ran her finger over Addison's cheek as she ate and sighed softly. Mary Margaret looked up from where she was sitting with Liam.

"What can I do for you today, Emma? I'm here for whatever you need." Mary Margaret asked softly.

"Um.. Help me with Lucas, and maybe.. Watch Addi so I can get a shower? And anything else you think needs it." She shrugged. "Killian is such a neat freak, that the house is pretty clean.. I don't know.."

She nodded. "I'd be glad to take care of Addison so you can shower, I can imagine it's hard to find time for things like that."

Emma burped Addison, and rocked her trying to put her to sleep again. She hummed softly for her daughter until she fell asleep. She took her back to her nursery and laid her down, grabbing the monitor on her way back to the living room.

"How is Meghan, Emma? Is she handling this okay?" Mary Margaret asked softly.

"I think she's okay.. I know it's hard, I know what it's like to grow up the way she did.." Emma sighed. "I asked Killian to let her go to work with him, and spend time the two of them.. She says she wants to cook like her Papa."

Mary Margaret smiled. "I think that'll be good. For both of them. I know you would never let her feel bad about being here, you love that girl more than anything.."

Emma nodded. "I do. She's a sweetheart, and she's my daughter." She yawned a little.

"Leave me the baby monitor, and get some rest, Emma. Maybe take a shower before trying to sleep, I think it'll help you relax." She kissed her sister in law's head. "I've got my eyes on Lucas, and I'll get you if Addison needs you, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay, okay.. I really appreciate you taking off of work to be here today. I miss Killian, and I couldn't do it on my own."

Mary Margaret just smiled at her and sent her upstairs. Emma showered, and put on one of Killian's button downs with her leggings before crawling into bed. She slept rather easily, surrounded by his scent.

Mary Margaret handled Lucas easily, keeping him entertained and quiet enough. When Addison started crying she went up and changed her before rocking her back to sleep. She knew Emma needed this, a day where she could get some rest.

Emma woke up after a couple of hours and went downstairs. Mary Margaret was making Lucas something to eat, and smiled when she saw Emma.

"How're you feeling, Sweetie? Are you hungry? It's close to lunch, and I doubt you ate this morning.."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I am actually.. Thank you. Is Addi okay? Has my little monster behaved?" She tickled Lucas' side to get him to laugh.

He giggled and tried to push her hand away. "Mama! Stop." He squirmed.

She kissed his head. "He's been an angel, Em. You and Killian are doing great with him." Mary Margaret told her as she placed a sandwich in front of each of them. "I changed Addison about an hour or so ago, but I figure she'll be up again soon."

"Thanks, M.. You know I really appreciate everything, I don't think I could've made it through the day on my own." She sat next to her son and ate the sandwich. "I know it wasn't easy for you to get off work for me.."

"It was fine, you're my sister, and you needed help." She shook her head. "I'd do it anytime, you're family."

Emma nodded a little, and just as she finished her lunch, Addison started crying again. "She's probably hungry.. It's about that time.." She said getting up.

"I'll bring her down to you." Mary Margaret said as she was almost to the stairs. She came back down with the baby.

Emma smiled gratefully. "You're a lifesaver. I was scared that today would be terrible without Killian." She admitted softly as she started to feed Addison.

Mary Margaret kissed her forehead. "You're an amazing mother, and a strong woman, I believe you could manage. But I'm glad to be here. My niece is adorable." She smiled.

Emma smiled a little. "She looks so much like her father already.. Um, can you find my phone for me? Just in case Meghan's school calls, or Killian.."

Mary Margaret brought her cell phone to her. She had a message from Killian, telling her that he was going to pick Meghan up and let her shadow him, and to ask Mary Margaret if she would like to stay for dinner.

She smiled a little. "Hey, um.. Do you and David want to have dinner with us tonight? Killian said he and Meghan are cooking for us."

"Oh, sure. I'll just call David and let him know to come by after work. I know he'll be happy to see you and Addison." She sat to play with Lucas on the floor.

When it was time to pick Meghan up, Killian drove to the school and waited for her. "Did you have a good day at school, Love?" He asked as she got in the car.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was fine, Papa." She smiled.

"Splendid. So, at the Jolly, I need you to make sure you do what I say, and try not to get in the way, I don't want you getting hurt." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "Yessir." She said softly.

At the restaurant, Killian put his chef's coat on, and made sure Meghan washed her hands. She stuck close to him, and listened intently when he told her about what he was doing. He let her do some of the steps, and Killian was proud with how well she did.

Killian saw a smile from Meghan he had not seen in awhile. When it was time for them to go home he kissed her head. "Meg, you were brilliant today. I hope you had a good time today?"

She hugged him tightly. "Yes! Papa, thank you." She grinned. "It was so cool. I love you so much."

He kissed her head and hugged back. "I love you too, Beautiful. I want you to know that your mom and I love you so much. And you're a permanent part of this family. I know this is likely difficult for you, so I want you to come to me if you ever feel like something is up."

She nodded. "Yessir.." She said softly, holding onto her father. "Let's go home.. I want to see Momma, and.. Maybe I can hold Addi?"

Killian smiled and opened the car door for her. "I think it would be great if you held Addi.."

Meghan had been unsure about holding her sister, and Killian had figured it was because she was scared of hurting the baby. But now he realized it was more likely because she was worried they would get rid of her, and she did not want a part of it.

They got home and David pulled in behind them as they were getting out of the car. Meghan smiled and ran to him when she saw David.

"Uncle David!" Meghan hugged him tightly.

"Hey there, Squirt." He hugged her and ruffled her hair gently. "I hear you and your father are cooking dinner for us." He smiled as they walked through the front door.

She nodded. "Yeah, I asked if we could make Momma's favorite. I want to make her happy.." She shrugged.

David smiled. "I think it will make her very happy." He followed her to the living room where his wife and sister were.

Killian had gone and immediately kissed Emma then took Addison into his arms. "I missed you, Princess." He said softly.

Emma watched him with a smile. She turned and noticed David when Lucas hopped up from the floor and ran to him, crashing into his legs, saying, "Uncle David!"

"It's good to see you, David.." She smiled at her brother.

"You too, Sis. How's my newest niece doing? How's my baby sister doing for that matter?" He asked as he kissed her head.

"I'm good, Addison is good.. I'm exhausted though." She sighed.

He nodded. "As expected, you're a mother of three. It's tough work. But now I want to see if Killian will give up his daughter so I can hold her." He smiled and glanced at Killian.

"Good luck with that." She teased. Meghan sat next to her and hugged Emma. "Hi, Sweetheart. How was school? I heard Daddy let you cook with him today, was that fun?"

"It was okay, Momma. I missed you though.." She shrugged. "It was lots of fun. Papa let me help sometimes." She grinned. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Sweetie. What's up?" She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe.. Maybe I could hold Addi?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can hold her, Sweetie. Let's let your uncle hold her for a minute, and then I'll let you hold her. How does that sound?"

She nodded. "Good. Thank you, Momma."

Emma held her eldest close to her, and leaned into Killian's arms when he sat on her other side. "What do you two have planned for dinner?"

"Why, Swan, it's a surprise. But I promise you'll enjoy it. It was Meg's idea, something special for you." Killian smiled.

"Is that so? It's good to see you happy, Meg.." She kissed her daughter's head. "I love you."

Meghan smiled and nodded. "Yes, a surprise.. I love you too, Momma. Let's go, Papa. Let's make dinner."

Killian took her to the kitchen. He let her do most of the work on the grilled cheeses, just checking to make sure she did not burn them. David came in to offer his help.

"Grilled cheese, huh? Making Emma's favorite." He asked with a smile.

Meghan nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to do something for Momma.. Since she had the baby and everything."

David smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Would you like me to gather everyone?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, that would be good. We're pretty much done in here."

They all moved into the dining room, Emma settled Liam into his chair. Mary Margaret placed the baby in her bassinet. Meghan brought a plate over to Emma.

Emma smiled when she saw what it was. "You made my favorite. Thank you, Sweetie." She kissed her cheek. "It means a lot to me."

Meghan nodded. "I wanted to make you happy.. And I know it's your favorite. Papa said he put them on his menu because you used to come asking for one.."

Emma smiled a little. "That's true.. Before we started dating."

The six of them sat around the table eating dinner. Killian had Addison's bassinet close to him, so he could keep an eye on her. Emma smiled at the way he was watching over their baby. She watched as Meghan told Mary Margaret some story about school, and Lucas talked to David animatedly telling him about his day.

Emma rubbed Killian's thigh a little. "I missed you today, Kil.. Do you have to go back tomorrow?" She asked softly.

He looked over at her and shook his head. "No, Love. Robin and Tink have everything working really well, they were surprised to see me there today." He smiled softly. "I'll stay home as long as I can." He leaned over and kissed her head.

She smiled. "Good. I like having you home with me.. You make me feel like I can do this.."

Killian took her hand. "You can do this, Swan. I love you, and I love our kids. You're a brilliant woman. I'm a lucky man to call you my wife." He kissed the back of it.

She nodded a little. "Whatever you say." She said softly. "Thank you for talking to Meghan. I haven't seen her this happy in months."

He nodded. "Aye, I know, Love. We talked this morning, and I made sure she knew to talk to me if she ever felt like we didn't love her as much. I told her it's simply not true, and that she is ours whether she likes it or not."

Emma nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good. I'll talk with her too when we tuck her in tonight."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you for giving me such a beautiful family, Emma. I know you were unsure about being a mom before.. But I hope you don't regret anything, and I hope you know that I love you more than the entire world."

She nodded. "I don't regret it.. I'm not sure I'm a great mother, but I know you're a great father. And I wouldn't trade you or our kids for anything. You're all more than I ever thought I would have. I've told you that before."

He nodded. "Aye, I just want to be certain. I want you to know how important you are to me."

"I know, Killian. You tell me all the time." She said softly. She moved her chair closer to his and leaned into his arms. "Thank you for being patient with me. This is out of my comfort zone, but I'm trying. And I'm happy."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "I'd do anything for you."

Emma kissed back gently. The rest of the evening she stayed close to him, thinking about everything it took to get where they were. She had a job she loved, three children who were all happy and healthy, and a husband that treated her like she was worth the entire world to him.

Growing up in the system, she never thought she would find a place she could call home, but sitting with her family tonight she realized that Killian and their kids were her home.

 **I hope y'all liked this! This is probably the last one from this verse unless y'all have specific requests.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me through this story!**


End file.
